Complot
by Tanutwo
Summary: Lorsque Kensi se fait enlever, toute l'équipe est inquiète. Notamment Deeks.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello les gens, voici une fic sur notre couple adoré "Densi". Bien qu'habituellement je n'aime pas le fait de mettre enceinte mes personnages, là, j'aimais bien l'idée. **

**Je publierai une suite par semaine.**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

\- Deux semaines, pointa l'agent Hanna du doigt Deeks.

\- Six jours, s'exclama à son tour Callen.

Assis à leur bureau, les deux hommes déposèrent une liasse de billets devant eux tandis que le lieutenant Deeks écrivait sur une page vierge d'un calepin.

\- Pari tenu. Vous savez que Nell et Eric ont parié qu'il arriverait avec trois jours de retard ?

Les deux partenaires se lancèrent un regard entendu.

\- Ils ont fait des calculs, commença Callen.

\- Sauf qu'ils ne prennent pas en compte le facteur principal, continua Sam.

\- Et pas le moindre !

Deeks les regarda avec étonnement.

\- Ok, les gars. D'habitude j'arrive à vous suivre. Mais là, j'dois dire que j'ai du mal.

\- Kensi, déclarèrent-ils en même temps.

\- Kensi?

\- Kensi, hochèrent-il la tête.

\- C'est elle votre facteur principal ?

Les deux agents du Ncis se levèrent avant d'aller s'installer sur le bureau de Deeks.

\- Vu comment elle râle, elle n'acceptera jamais qu'il ait du retard, expliqua Callen en s'emparant de l'agrafeuse afin de s'occuper les mains.

\- Et c'est bien connu, les bébés ressentent les émotions de leur mère.

\- L'humeur massacrante de Kensi devrait le faire venir plus tôt.

Marty les écoutait parler, un sourire angoissé aux lèvres.

\- Vous déconnez, hein ?

\- Absolument pas.

\- Kensi râle. Et ce ne sont pas ses hormones qui agissent, crois-nous.

\- Arrêtez, les mecs. Kensi a, certes, envie de reprendre sa vie d'avant mais de là à ce que ça influence sur le bébé.

\- Elle est exécrable, retourna à sa place Callen.

\- De mauvaise humeur, fit de même Sam.

\- Penses-y Deeks. Tu vas être papa avant l'heure.

Le lieutenant de police déglutit avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est parfois difficile et capricieuse ma…

\- Qui est difficile et capricieuse ?

Les yeux grand ouverts d'étonnement, il grimaça tout en se pinçant la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il se retournait pour faire fasse à la personne qui venait de prononcer ces mots.

\- Kensi, sourit-il gêné. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas à la maison en train de te reposer ?

\- J'attends la réponse Deeks, ignora-t-elle ces questions.

Il lança un rapide regard au reste de l'équipe qui le fixait, de grands sourires moqueurs aux coins des lèvres.

\- J'suis pas difficile, juste exigeante, n'attendit-elle pas la réponse. Et j'suis pas capricieuse. J'en ai juste marre de ressembler à une baleine et de devoir rester confinée chez nous alors que toi tu viens bosser.

Deeks se pinça les lèvres.

\- Je sais, ma puce.

\- Et vous, se tourna-t-elle vers les deux autres garçons, j'aimerai bien vous y voir. Exécrable et de mauvaise humeur, hein ?

\- Oui. Mais on t'adore comme tu es, lui sourit Callen.

\- Tu restes notre agent de terrain préféré, renchérit Sam en écartant les bras comme pour appuyer ses dires.

\- Exact. Et on attend ton retour avec impatience.

Deeks observait la scène, un air ahuri sur le visage. Il avait crut que Kensi allait décharger sa colère sur eux. Et au lieu de ça, ils s'en sortaient avec des pirouettes de compliments.

\- Oh, merci les gars, avança-t-elle aussi vite que son ventre rebondit le lui permettait vers eux. Vous bossez sur quelle enquête en ce moment ? Deeks ne veut rien me dire, prétextant que c'est un ordre d'Hetty. Mais vous, vous allez me dire, dîtes ?

-Oh ...

\- Et bien…, se gratta Callen le front.

L'excitation qui régnait sur le visage de la jeune femme s'effaça.

\- Allez, s'il vous plait les mecs. J'vous jure que j'dirais rien. Vous me dites une simple info et j'pars avant même que quelqu'un d'autre ne sache que j'suis venue.

Devant leurs mines désolées, son cœur s'emballa quand ils baissèrent brusquement la tête sans même prendre le temps de lui répondre.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici, Agent Blye ? Retentit la voix d'Hetty.

Aussitôt, la principale concernée se retourna, un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

\- Hetty, s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton faussement enjoué. J'suis contente de vous revoir.

\- J'aimerais en dire autant sauf vous devriez être chez vous allongée sur un canapé plutôt que dans ces locaux.

\- Je sais, dit-t-elle comme une excuse. Mais j'avais vraiment besoin de venir.

\- Et je peux savoir par quel moyen de transport vous êtes arrivée ? Lui demanda doucement Hetty.

Une certaine raideur s'empara de Kensi à l'entente de cette question. Elle l'aurait volontiers évitée.

\- En voiture. Mais j'ai été prudente, précisa-t-elle aussitôt.

La vieille femme secoua la tête pour montrer son désaccord tandis que de petits rires étouffés s'élevaient derrière elle. Et la jeune femme savait pertinemment qu'ils ne venaient pas de son compagnon. Elle attendait sa réaction, qui ne tarda pas à venir.

\- Pardon?

\- Quoi ? Se retourna-t-elle alors vers lui.

\- Comment ça, quoi ? Haussa-t-il le ton. T'es venue en voiture… Avec un ventre…

\- Enorme ? L'aida-t-elle.

\- Oui. Enfin non, bredouilla-t-il devant le regard assassin qu'elle lui lançait. Mais tu imagines si t'avais eu un accident ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, la colère habitant toujours son visage.

\- J'suis enceinte Deeks. Pas handicapé du cerveau ! J'peux toujours atteindre les pédales et le volant ! Que je sois à côté de toi dans la voiture ou dans un bus, les risques sont les mêmes !

La confusion put se lire sur les traits du Lieutenant de police. Que répondre à une telle vérité ? Et malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas être constamment derrière elle à l'espionner et à la couver.

\- C'est vrai. Mais tu devrais te ménager.

\- J'me ménage depuis cinq jours. J'pense être assez reposée.

\- Mais le médecin a dit qu'il te fallait du repos…

\- Et que tout allait bien, le coupa-t-elle.

\- Tu n'aurais tout de même pas dû faire le déplacement, n'approuva-t-il pas.

\- Surtout dans votre condition, Mademoiselle Blye, confirma Henrietta. Je sais que ça ne doit pas être simple pour une femme aussi active que vous mais la prudence n'a jamais tué personne.

Kensi observa tour à tour Deeks, Hetty, Callen et Sam. Tous la regardaient soucieusement.

\- Je vous remercie de vous inquiéter pour moi. Sincèrement. Mais je vais bien et ce petit bonhomme aussi, désigna-t-elle du doigt l'être dans son ventre.

\- On te croit, Kens'. Mais il serait peut-être préférable que Deeks te ramène, lui conseilla gentiment Callen.

\- Pour éviter que nous ne nous fassions trop de soucis, appuya Sam.

De nouveau, elle fit le tour de son équipe.

\- Très bien. Mais j'prends le taxi. Et ceci n'est pas négociable, déclara-t-elle en levant son bras pour faire taire son conjoint. Vous avez du travail et visiblement j'en suis exclue. Alors faites.

\- Kensi...

\- On se voit ce soir, Deeks, tourna-t-elle les talons.

La jeune brune se dirigea vers la sortie tout en sortant son téléphone portable pour appeler une agence de taxi. Tous la regardèrent partir avec sa démarche si particulièrement qu'elle avait depuis que son ventre s'était arrondi.

Marty ne supportait pas de voir sa partenaire dans un tel état. Elle semblait fragile à l'extérieur mais à l'intérieur, c'était tout l'inverse.

\- C'est ridicule, s'exclama-t-il en prenant son manteau et ses clés de voiture. J'vais la ramener.

\- Monsieur Deeks, laissez-là. Elle va se calmer, l'arrêta Hetty.

De son côté, la future maman ne décolérait pas. Certes, elle était consciente qu'elle n'aurait pas dû prendre la voiture mais être enceinte ne signifiait pas calvaire, solitude et ennui. S'interdire des plaisirs les plus banals, n'était certainement pas dans sa vision des choses. Et tant pis, si ça ne plaisait pas. Mais pour le retour, elle avait promis de rentrer en taxi et elle s'y tiendrait. Par respect pour son équipe.

Quinze minutes plus tard, le chauffeur s'arrêta à son niveau. Elle s'installa à l'arrière et donna l'adresse avant de reposer sa tête sur le dossier. Elle observa le ciel bleu qui annonçait un merveilleux été avant de reporter son attention sur le conducteur. De courts cheveux bruns, il semblait jeune et de taille moyenne. Regardant le rétroviseur, elle vit ces yeux étaient de couleurs gris et exprimaient une profonde haine.

\- Vous n'avez pas de GPS ? Interrogea Kensi alors qu'elle constatait qu'aucun plan ou appareil électronique ne lui indiquait la route.

L'inquiétude commençant à la gagner face à l'absence de réponse du chauffeur.

\- Vous savez où nous allons, au moins ?

De nouveau, seul le silence alarmant lui répondit.

\- Je ne voudrais pas être en retard. Mon mari m'attend et il est vraiment du genre à flipper grave si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, tenta-t-elle dans l'espoir de le faire réagir.

Mais rien. Il restait de marbre face à ses paroles.

Elle regretta aussitôt la présence de cette vitre au milieu de la voiture. Elle lui aurait volontiers touché l'épaule pour lui rappeler sa présence.

\- Ok. On va s'arrêter là. J'ai besoin de faire une course, lui signifia-t-elle en dirigeant sa main vers la poignée.

Son cœur s'emballa.

\- C'est quoi ce merdiez ? Parla-t-elle à haute voix en constatant qu'elle ne pouvait ouvrir aucune des deux portières. Faites-moi descendre. Immédiatement.

Son ton –bien qu'angoissé- était ferme. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle essayait de faire paraître. L'affolement qu'elle ressentait, pulsait à travers ses veines et un mal de tête commença à la gagner.

Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici. Et au plus vite.

\- Arrêtez la voiture et garez-vous !

Mais comme précédemment, il ne bougea pas et ne cilla pas.

La colère et l'énervement prirent alors le dessus sur la panique.

\- Oh ! Frappa-t-elle sur la vitre avec son poing. Vous m'entendez ? Je veux descendre. Ce n'est ni une requête, ni une suggestion. C'est un ordre !

Un espoir s'empara d'elle quand elle le vit tourner la tête. Il la contempla deux secondes avant de reporter de nouveau son attention sur la route.

Mais son espoir s'envola quand le doigt du chauffeur alla s'appuyer sur le bouton trois des stations radios.

_Bordel, il va mettre le son pour ne plus m'entendre_, rumina-t-elle.

Cependant, aucun bruit ne lui parvint. Au lieu de ça, un gaz s'échappa doucement des enceintes situées au niveau des portières.

La panique la gagna aussitôt.

_Oh, non, non, non_, se mit-elle à chercher rapidement un moyen pour sortir d'ici.

L'air devint de plus en plus irrespirable et elle commença à tousser. Elle porta aussitôt sa main à sa bouche dans l'espoir de faire barrière entre le gaz et elle. Mais elle sentit malgré tout, ses forces s'échapper. Bientôt, elle allait passer de l'autre côté.

En désespoir de cause, elle tenta de casser la vitre mais tout ce qu'elle gagna, c'est une douleur à son poignet.

A bout de force, elle laissa les profondeurs de la nuit l'emporter quand son corps s'affala de tout son long sur la banquette arrière.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir les gens, **

**Je vous poste la suite ce soir car je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le faire ce week-end.**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Une douleur écrasante vrillait dans le crâne de la jeune femme. Des bruits –inconnus- étouffés lui parvenaient. Pourtant, ses yeux restaient obstinément clos. A vrai dire, elle redoutait de les ouvrir. Pas par peur de voir où elle se trouvait et dans quelle merde elle était mais plus par appréhension d'augmenter la souffrance qui l'irradiait déjà suffisamment. Vomir devant son ravisseur n'était pas une chose qu'elle envisageait en ce moment et encore moins perdre son énergie –déjà faible- à s'y employer.

Néanmoins, elle entreprit de prendre de grandes inspirations afin d'essayer de calmer le tambour battant. Et tant pis, si cela permettait à son kidnappeur de savoir qu'elle était réveillée. Après tout, il faudrait bien qu'elle l'affronte –et le plus tard serait le mieux- mais être en forme lui paraissait plus important.

Mais comment être en plein moyen de ses capacités dans son état actuel ?

Il n'y avait pas à dire, si cet homme visait l'agence, il avait choisi la proie parfaite. Une agent qualifiée et appréciée attendant un enfant d'un lieutenant de police faisant parti de la même équipe. Autant dire, qu'il ferait tout pour la retrouver et que tout le monde s'y mettrait. Restait à savoir s'ils arriveraient à temps…

\- J'ai baissé la lumière pour que vous puissiez ouvrir les yeux.

La voix grave mais pourtant calme de l'homme la tira de ses pensées. Elle resta un instant interdite, ne sachant pas quoi répondre ou comment agir. Devait-elle l'insulter ? Lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là ? Ce qu'il avait l'intention de lui faire ? Ou bien le remercier ?

Finalement, elle opta pour la formule qui lui paraissait la plus adaptée.

\- Merci.

Sa voix était pâteuse. Elle s'humidifia les lèvres avant d'avaler sa salive difficilement. Cependant, elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Elle se contenta de respirer tout en gérant du mieux qu'elle le pût son stress. Encore une fois, ce n'était pas chose simple. Elle s'inquiétait plus le bébé que pour sa propre sécurité. Et elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas bon pour lui d'être soumis à une trop forte pression.

\- Vous ne les ouvrez pas ? Demanda-t-il après plusieurs minutes.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

Le mot –ou plutôt la question- avait été lâché de manière brusque. Hérissant les poils de l'agent fédéral.

\- Mal de tête, parla-t-elle péniblement.

Il ne répondit rien mais elle entendit le bruissement d'une chaise bouger suivit de pas se rapprochant de sa position.

\- Buvez, porta-t-il un verre à ses lèvres.

Le corps de la jeune femme se crispa face à la proximité de l'homme. Et si le verre qu'il lui tendait contenait une substance dangereuse pour elle ou pour son enfant ? Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ? La réponse à cette question fusa dans son esprit. Évidemment que non.  
Prenant sur elle, elle entrouvrît avec prudence les paupières. La lumière tamisée de la pièce était chaude et non aveuglante. Aussi la douleur fut moins importante qu'elle ne l'eut imaginé. Elle cligna plusieurs fois pour s'accoutumer à l'ambiance avant de reporter son regard haineux –bien qu'affaiblie- à son ravisseur.

\- Ce n'est pas empoisonné, lui précisa-t-il. C'est de l'eau. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

D'abord hésitante, Kensi fronça les sourcils. Et bien que ce mouvement lui prodigua un nouvel élancement crânien, son regard se fit plus mauvais.

\- Faites gaffe, un jour ces yeux tueront, baissa-t-il le verre.

\- Dommage ce n'est pas aujourd'hui, répliqua-t-elle dans un murmure.

A sa grande surprise, l'homme émit un petit rire.

\- Si vous souhaitez boire, je vous laisse le verre à portée de mains, l'informa-t-il tout en le posant par terre avant de se lever.

C'est à l'entente de cette phrase que Kensi s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas attachée. Aucunes entraves ne venaient la gêner. Elle était _libre_.

\- Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, appelez.

Une main sur la seule poignée de porte, il se retourna pour lui lancer un sourire affectueux et rassurant avant de sortir. Le cliquetis d'un verrou l'informa qu'il venait de l'enfermer. D'où la raison de sa _liberté_. Sauf s'il pensait que dans son état elle était incapable de se défendre. La jeune femme réprima un sourire en pensant à cette hypothèse. Dans ce cas, cela signifiait qu'il ne la connaissait pas et qu'il venait de commettre une grosse erreur.

**o0o0o0o**

\- Elle ne répond toujours pas, déclara Deeks en posant avec brutalité son portable sur son bureau.

\- T'es inquiet ?

\- A ton avis ? J'ai l'air d'être détendu ? Ma femme est venue en voiture alors qu'elle est enceinte, puis a accepté de repartir en taxi et maintenant elle ne décroche pas face à mes appels. Alors, oui j'suis inquiet. J'suis même super inquiet.

Les deux hommes l'avaient laissé parler. La question avait été idiote mais Callen ne l'avait pas posé méchamment.

\- Elle te fait peut-être la tête ? Suggéra Sam.

\- Ce serait bien son style de bouder pour montrer son mécontentement, renchérit G.

Le jeune homme blond s'agita sur sa chaise.

\- Elle enverrait au moins un texto pour me dire qu'elle va bien.

\- Deeks, c'est Kensi.

\- Elle a son caractère. Et quand quelque chose ne lui plait pas, elle le fait bien comprendre.

\- J'suis sûre qu'elle est assise sur le canapé en train de ruminer, le rassura Callen.

\- Non, secoua-t-il la tête. Elle sait que je suis protecteur et elle ne me ferait pas ça. Quelque chose lui est arrivée.

Il balaya son visage d'un revers de mains montrant ainsi toute son angoisse.

\- J'vais la voir, annonça-t-il en se levant brusquement.

Il s'empara aussitôt de ses clés et enfila sa veste sous les regards amusés et compatissants de ses collègues.

\- Appelle nous quand tu l'auras retrouvé, lui ordonna le chef de l'équipe.

\- Hum, lui fit-il un geste de la main. Dites à Hetty que je reviens dès que possible.

D'un pas pressé il sortit de l'agence et s'engouffra dans sa voiture. Il mit le contact mais avant qu'il n'ait put démarrer, son portable vibra. Il se jeta dessus, dans l'espoir d'entendre la voix douce de sa femme.

\- Deeks ?

Son espoir redescendit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Callen ?

\- Tu feras bien de revenir.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. _Kensi !_

Sans perdre de temps, il raccrocha et courut jusqu'à son bureau où toute l'équipe –au grand complet- l'attendait, les visages graves.

\- Oh mon dieu, souffla-t-il. Kensi ?

Sa respiration s'interrompit. Il espérait qu'ils lui diraient qu'elle venait d'appeler et qu'elle allait bien mais leurs expressions lui indiquaient tout l'inverse.

\- On vient de recevoir cette lettre, la lui tendit Eric.

Tremblant, il s'emparant du morceau de papier mis sous plastique. Son visage se déconfit au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Kensi, sa Kensi était retenue en otage et le seul moyen pour la revoir vivante était de libérer un dangereux trafiquant de drogue. Chose qui ne serait jamais accepté par les hauts dirigeants.

Il se sentit défaillir et dût s'agripper au dossier d'une chaise sur sa gauche pour ne pas tomber.

\- On sait l'identité de la personne qui a envoyé cette lettre ?

\- Non.

\- Donc ce malade détient ma femme et mon fils et on n'a aucunes pistes ?

\- On vient juste de recevoir la lettre Deeks. On va la faire examiner et vérifier s'il n'y a pas d'empruntes, l'avertit Sam.

\- J'en ai informé le Directeur Vance, Monsieur Deeks. Et nous avons tous les moyens possibles mis à notre disposition pour découvrir où se cache l'Agent Blye, parla Hetty.

\- On va la retrouver, déclara fermement Callen.

Une boule s'était formée au creux de son estomac. _Il aurait dû la raccompagner_. Cette pensée le hantait. Comment avait-il pu la laisser rentrer en taxi ?! Tout ce qui arrivait était de sa faute. _Lui pardonnerait-elle ? _Sa gorge se noua. _Et si elle ne revenait pas ? Si quelque chose arrivait au bébé ?_ Il chassa ces idées de sa tête en la secouant avant de tendre la lettre à Eric qui le regardait tristement.

\- J'suis sûre qu'elle saura se défendre, lui empoigna-t-il l'épaule amicalement avant de partir vers les labos.

_Hum…_ La connaissant, il ne se faisait aucun doute là-dessus. Mais si elle était blessée et impuissante, cela risquait de changer la donne…

* * *

**J'espère que cette suite vous a plu. **

**La suite arrivera la semaine prochaine.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir les gens, **

**Voici la suite plus tôt que prévu car dorénavant, je posterai mes suites soit le mercredi, soit le jeudi pour des raisons d'emploi du temps. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que l'homme avait disparu. Kensi étudia la pièce. De taille petite, elle ne contenait que le strict minimum. A savoir, un lit, une commode, une chaise et une glace. Pas de toilette, ni de douche.

Puis son regard se porta sur le verre posé à côté d'elle. Sa gorge était sèche et elle mourrait d'envie de se rafraîchir. Mais sa méfiance lui dictait de ne pas boire tandis que son instinct lui disait que s'il souhaitait la tuer, il l'aurait déjà fait.

D'un geste peu assuré, elle le prit et le porta à son nez pour le humer. Aucune odeur ne lui parvint.

Avec précaution, elle le plaça donc à l'ouverture de sa bouche et but une gorgée. Aucun goût particulier… Excepté la fadeur légendaire du liquide. Elle but tout le verre avant de le reposer au sol. S'apercevant qu'elle se trouvait toujours elle-même assise sur le sol, elle attrapa le haut du meuble qui se trouvait derrière elle et s'en aida pour se redresser.

Cette manœuvre lui fit aussitôt tourner la tête et elle réprima un haut-le-cœur. Une main sur son front, elle se dirigea vers le lit avant de s'y allonger. Elle s'endormit immédiatement sans même le vouloir.

**o0o0o0o**

\- Donc on n'a rien ? S'énerva Deeks.

\- Non.

Il souffla comme pour s'aider à gérer sa colère tout en fermant les yeux.

\- Pourquoi il ne nous a pas recontactés ? Demanda-t-il plus posément en fixant de nouveau les deux hommes assis en face de lui.

\- Peut-être qu'il veut nous montrer que c'est lui qui tient les rênes du jeu, hasarda Sam.

\- Ou alors il attend qu'on se manifeste via la presse. Un trafiquant de drogue relâché s'ébruiterait forcément. Il veut voir qu'on fait bien ce qu'il demande.

\- C'est illogique. D'habitude ce genre d'affaires reste secret, informa Deeks.

\- Sauf s'il pense qu'on en parlera aux médias, expliqua G. Sur la lettre, aucune mention spéciale. En règle général, les kidnappeurs indiquent toujours ce qu'ils souhaitent et ce qu'ils ne souhaitent pas.

\- Il ne pouvait pas mettre « ne pas appeler la police » puisque nous sommes des fédéraux, appuya Sam en comprenant où voulait en venir son partenaire. Mais en ne mettant aucune indication sur la presse, il nous laissait le champ libre pour le faire. C'est comme nous offrir le choix sur un plateau.

\- Exactement ! Pointa Callen du doigt.

\- Donc il veut qu'on parle à la presse, resta dubitatif le blond. Et qu'est-ce qu'il veut qu'on dise ? Qu'il détient un agent fédéral enceinte et qu'il menace de la tuer si on ne relâche pas un _meurtrier_ dans la nature ?

Son cœur se serra à cette perceptive. Il suffisait de faire une erreur pour que Kensi ne fasse plus partie de ce monde. De _son_ monde.

\- Il croit tenir les dès de la partie en nous imposant ses choix. Pour lui, tout ceci n'est qu'un jeu.

\- Tu penses à quoi ? L'interrogea Sam.

\- On va modifier la partie. En le brusquant, il commettra peut-être une erreur qui nous permettra de retrouver Kensi.

Les visages des deux hommes étaient fermés mais exprimait toute leur détermination. En revanche, celui de Deeks était soucieux.

\- Et s'il la tue parce qu'il croit que la situation lui échappe ?

Pendant un bref instant, tous s'observèrent sans rien dire. Le silence était pesant et lourd. _C'est un risque à prendre. _Voilà ce que cela signifiait mais aucun n'osait le dire à voix haute.

\- C'est la meilleure solution pour l'instant. Là on travaille à l'aveuglette. On n'a rien pour nous aider. Perdre des minutes, c'est lui donner du temps pour la tuer.

Deeks dut reconnaitre que ce n'était pas faux. Mais une question demeurait dans son esprit.

\- Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi Kensi ? Lâcha-t-il pour lui-même avec intensité en fixant la photo de sa femme encadré dans un cadre sur son bureau.

**o0o0o0o**

La jeune femme émergea doucement. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait dormi mais visiblement cela lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Son mal de tête avait pratiquement disparu et elle se sentait reposée. Toujours allongée sur le lit, elle constata alors que ses chaussures avaient été ôtées tout comme ses chaussettes. Un sentiment de panique la prit et elle se redressa aussi brusquement que son ventre arrondie le lui permit.

L'homme était là. Assis sur la seule chaise de la chambre. En train de l'observer, un sourire machiavélique et pervers aux lèvres.

\- Rendez-les-moi, ordonna-t-elle.

\- Vous êtes plus à l'aise sans.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de l'affirmer ?

\- Vos pieds sont gonflés dû à la grossesse. Je vous ai apporté des pantoufles.

Baissant les yeux, elle aperçut des chaussons bleus avec un petit nœud plus foncé sur le dessus au pied du lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

La question était partie avant même qu'elle ne pense vraiment la poser.

\- Vos amis savent ce que je veux. S'ils m'obéissent, vous devriez être de retour chez vous dans deux jours.

Cette réponse la déconcerta. Il la laissait voir son visage. Elle pourrait à tout moment le dénoncer et l'appréhender. Soit il n'en avait pas conscience, soit il lui mentait. Néanmoins, elle ne lui en ferait pas la remarque.

Puis son esprit enregistra ses paroles. _Ses amis_ ? Ainsi, son équipe était au courant. Deeks… Il devait être dans un tel état d'inquiétude. Et dire que cela était de sa faute. Si elle n'avait pas fait sa forte tête en se rendant au bureau malgré l'interdiction, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. _Lui pardonnerait-il ? _  
La torsion soudaine de son intestin la fit grimacer.

\- Et vous espérez qu'ils agissent comme vous le souhaitez ?

Sa voix était dure. Mais un brin de moquerie pouvait se faire entendre. Bien qu'elle ne doute pas une seule seconde des agissements de ses partenaires, elle doutait que cet homme obtienne quoique ce soit. Excepté un séjour prolongé en prison.

\- Ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix. Si dans deux jours, je n'ai pas eu satisfaction, je devrais me montrer plus persuasif et là, ce sera vous mon principal atout. Ou plutôt vos doigts

Un sentiment de terreur passa dans le regard de la brune. _Etait-il sérieux ou disait-il ça uniquement pour l'effrayer ?_

**o0o0o0o**

\- Il n'a rien dit concernant sa relation avec Kensi. Et s'il la connaissait ? Si c'était vraiment elle la cible et que cette histoire de dealer n'était qu'une diversion ? Réfléchit Deeks.

\- Kensi s'est fait des ennemis depuis qu'elle bosse ici. Je vais demander à Eric de faire une recherche sur les malfrats qu'elle a fait arrêter et voir s'il y en a un qui a été libéré il y a peu, informa Sam avant de se diriger vers l'escalier.

Resté seul avec Callen, Deeks alla s'assoir sur son bureau et s'empara d'un stylo avec lequel il joua machinalement.

\- Si c'est une vengeance, il nous reste moins de 24h avant de la retrouver…

_Morte. _Mais il ne put se résoudre à dire le mot.

\- Et si c'en n'est pas une ?

\- Alors ça voudra dire que ce type est tombé sur la bonne personne à kidnapper pour avoir ce qu'il veut.

\- Sauf s'il la surveillait, pointa Callen du doigt. Mais oui. Pour manœuvrer il a forcément dû savoir à qui il s'attaquait. Il a forcément dû étudier Kensi à un moment ou à un autre. Il attendait sûrement le moment le plus opportun pour agir.

\- Et Kensi est venue ici…

\- Il savait que tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle conduise.

\- Le taxi ?

\- Le taxi, confirma Callen.

Un sentiment de honte envahit le lieutenant de police. Si Kensi avait été espionnée, cela signifiait que lui aussi. Et il n'avait rien vu. Rien ressentit. _Piètre protecteur_ il faisait là. Son instinct aurait dû l'en informer. Son flair de flic aussi. Peut-être aurait-il pu éviter tout ça s'il l'avait senti…

\- Deeks, l'appela Callen. Va demander à Nell les vidéos de l'entrée. Avec de la chance, on pourra identifier le chauffeur.

Il hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait compris mais ses pensées étaient toujours tournées vers sa partenaire. Lui aurait-elle dit si elle se sentait épier ? Probablement. Cependant un doute subsistait. Il avait été particulièrement _chiant_ au niveau de sa sécurité. En avait-il fait trop au point qu'elle garde cela pour elle de peur de l'inquiéter davantage ? Cette question demeurait sans réponse mais le sentiment d'être fautif se décupla.

* * *

**J'espère que cette suite vous a plu ;)**

**A la semaine prochaine.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir les gens, **

**Ayant un peu de temps, je vous poste la suite. Elle n'apporte pas de rebondissements mais elle me permet d'amener le contexte pour le chapitre suivant. **

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Kensi déglutit tout en s'agitant nerveusement. _Ses doigts_ _? _Se répéta-t-elle_. _Quelle meilleure motivation que d'envoyer un _morceau_ de la personne pour faire plier les proches… Une vision d'horreur la submergea. Comment réagirait l'équipe s'il recevait _ça_ ?  
Elle inspira pour reprendre contenance et focalisa de nouveau son attention sur l'homme en face d'elle.

\- C'est quoi votre nom ? Demanda-t-elle en sondant ses yeux.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir, lui sourit-il amicalement.

Ce geste la déconcerta.

\- Vous ne semblez pas effrayé.

\- C'est sûrement parce que je ne le suis pas.

\- Vous êtes en train de manipuler une agence fédéral et…

\- Et ça m'excite, la coupa-t-il dans un nouveau sourire.

La jeune femme l'étudia. Il disait vrai. Elle ne décelait aucune trace de peur sur son visage carré. Au contraire. Il semblait… heureux. Un léger frisson lui parcouru le dos. Par expérience, elle savait que les psychopathes les plus dangereux étaient ceux qui ressentaient uniquement du plaisir à manipuler, à dompter et à dominer les autres individus. Mais celui assis sur la chaise paraissait différent. Il avait quelque chose d'humain.

\- Rassurez-vous, commença-t-il comme pour lui donner raison, pendant les deux jours suivants vous serez bien traitée.

Un léger soulagement se propagea dans son corps. Aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, elle avait confiance en ses paroles. En revanche, c'était la suite qui l'inquiétait. D'autant, qu'elle pouvait accoucher à tout moment. Instinctivement, une main se porta sur son ventre rebondie.

\- C'est votre premier ?

Cette question la surprit. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire ? Néanmoins, elle lui répondit.

\- Oui.

\- Un gars ou une fille ?

\- Un gars.

\- Oh. J'ai toujours voulu avoir un fils avec qui partager mes loisirs.

_Si tes plaisirs se résument à kidnapper des femmes enceintes_, _il n'aurait pas été gâté_, eu-t-elle envie de lui répliquer. Mais elle se ravisa. Jouant plutôt la carte de la prudence et d'une relation. Ce mot s'écorcha dans son cerveau. Créer une relation avec une personne qui menaçait de lui couper les doigts… C'était impensable. Et pourtant. Si elle voulait obtenir des informations ou trouver un moyen pour s'enfuir d'ici, elle devait bien se forcer.

\- J'aurai préféré une petite fille, lui avoua-t-elle alors. Mais le destin en a choisi autrement et je suis tout de même ravie.

\- Ce sera pour le prochain.

\- Il faudra espérer.

\- Avec ma femme c'est ce qu'on s'est dit. Sauf que le deuxième n'a jamais pu se faire.

Le cœur de Kensi s'affola. Devait-elle le prendre comme un avertissement pour elle ? Ou bien le prendre comme un simple aveu sans arrière pensée ?

\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle avec autant de compassion qu'elle le put.

\- Vous n'avez pas à l'être. La vie est faite de surprise. Et il y en a des bonnes et des mauvaises. C'est ainsi.

De nouveau la jeune femme ne sut si elle devait le prendre pour elle ou non. Elle ferma une seconde de plus les yeux alors que son corps se contractait. Elle avait peur. Peur de mourir avant que son enfant ne vienne au monde. Elle avait tant imaginé pour lui qu'il lui était impossible de se dire qu'il ne verrait peut-être même pas le jour.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Toute l'équipe se trouvait dans la salle des opérations à l'exception d'Hetty. Nell et Eric, un clavier à la main, faisaient défiler les enregistrements du taxi venant chercher Kensi devant l'entrée.

\- Vous pouvez en tirer quelque chose ?

\- On va essayer Deeks, lui répondit Eric, mais visiblement il savait où étaient les caméras car son visage reste caché.

\- Cependant, on va faire une recherche pour voir où ce taxi s'est rendu. On obtiendra peut-être une adresse, annonça Nell, la voix pleine d'espoir.

\- Bonne idée. Tenez nous informés dès que vous avez du nouveau, parla Callen.

\- Et du côté des ennemis, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda Deeks.

\- Non, répondit Eric. Toutes les personnes sont toujours en prison ou alors sont mortes.

La déception put se lire sur le visage de chacun. Une nouvelle piste qui s'envolait. Et une théorie de vengeance qui s'amenuisait. Ce qui signifiait que cet homme ne rigolait pas quand il disait de faire sortir ce dealer de prison.

\- Toujours aucune nouvelle, constata Hetty à la vue de leurs expressions quand elle pénétra dans la salle.

Un voile de tristesse passa furtivement dans son regard.

\- Espérons que le message diffusé aux médias fera réagir cet individu.

\- Vous leur avez dit quoi ? Interrogea Sam.

\- Le stricte nécessaire, mais ponctué d'un léger mensonge, esquissa-t-elle un sourire victorieux.

\- En clair ?

\- Je vous conseille d'allumer vos télés ce soir, Messieurs, déclara-t-elle simplement. Et il en va de même pour vous Melle Jones.

\- Vous n'allez rien nous dire ? S'étonna l'ancien Navy Seal.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

Cette fois, ce fut au blond de se manifester. Et même si le son de sa voix était dur et calme, la vieille femme savait qu'à l'intérieur de lui-même, son sang devait bouillir.

\- Pourquoi, répéta-t-elle en se tournant vers son agent de liaison. Ce mot contient à lui seul toute la curiosité des hommes. Il est vraiment fascinant.

Sans un mot de plus, elle se dirigea vers la porte et sortit de la pièce, sous les regards médusés –mais habitués- de l'équipe.

\- Fallait pas espérer qu'elle te le dise, mec, révéla Callen à Deeks. C'est Hetty.

\- Oui, bougonna-t-il. Mais il s'agit de ma femme…

\- Et de son agent, l'interrompit ce dernier. Crois-moi, elle doit faire tout ce qu'elle peut pour obtenir des indices en ce moment.

Deeks le regarda, les yeux abattus et rongés par l'angoisse. Il fallait la retrouver. Et vite. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait tenir sans elle. Sans voir son visage. Sans entendre sa voix. Ses réprimandes. Un fin sourire ébranla ses lèvres en se rappelant ses _coups de gueule_ tellement adorables.

**o0o0o0o**

Cela faisait environ une heure que l'homme l'avait laissé seule. Le temps lui paraissait long. Très long. La seule chose intéressante qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était se coucher sur le dos et « admirer » le plafond. Autrement dit, une chose qu'elle détestait faire.

Même enceinte, elle ressentait le besoin de bouger. De sortir. Et si elle avait eu le choix, elle aurait continué de bosser –en restant derrière son bureau, bien évidemment. Mais Hetty et Deeks, n'avaient rien voulu entendre. Même après ses supplications.

Se relevant avec difficulté, Kensi s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Elle n'avait rien voulu dire tout à l'heure, mais sa vessie commençait à se faire pleine et désormais il lui était de plus en plus insupportable de se retenir. Sachant qu'il n'y avait pas de toilette dans cette pièce, il fallait obligatoirement qu'elle prévienne son ravisseur.

Ce qui la consolait, c'était qu'elle pourrait sortir de cette pièce et ainsi jeter un coup d'œil là où elle était retenue prisonnière.

Elle donna trois coups à la porte –comme il le lui avait demandé avant de partir- et attendit. Il arriva cinq minutes après. Un air décontracté sur le visage.

\- J'aurai besoin d'utiliser vos toilettes, informa-t-elle calmement.

\- Oh.

L'expression de son visage changea. Il l'examina tout en reportant son attention plus longtemps sur son ventre.

\- Attendez deux minutes, je reviens.

Les yeux de la brune s'écarquillèrent. Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à une telle réponse. Quand il revint, il portait un seau sous son bras. Les sourcils de Kensi se froncèrent alors qu'elle réprimait une grimace de dégout en comprenant où il voulait en venir.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ? Lâcha-t-elle finalement quand il le posa à terre.

\- Non.

\- Je ne pourrais pas.

\- Si vous pourrez. Je ne vous regarderai pas, c'est promis.

La jeune femme secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il la regarde ou non qui la perturbait. Bien qu'en effet, elle appréciait ses paroles et son indulgence.

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Comment vous voulez que je me baisse et que je me relève ? J'ai déjà du mal à me redresser quand je suis allongée sur le lit, je ne me vois pas atteindre ce seau.

L'homme réprima un sourire. Soit il avait déjà envisagé tout ceci et c'était la raison pour laquelle il l'avait étudié précédemment, soit il se délectait de la voir dans une situation pareille.

Finalement, après d'interminable secondes, il sortit une paire de menottes de derrière son jean et s'avança vers sa captive.

\- Si je m'aperçois que ce n'est qu'une ruse pour essayer de prendre la fuite, vos doigts risquent bien de disparaitre avant l'heure, la menaça-t-il. Tournez-vous.

Un nouveau frisson la parcouru en entendant ces propos. Sans nulle doute, qu'il en serait capable.

Sachant pertinemment ce qu'il attendait d'elle, Kensi se tourna tout en lui offrant ses poignets. Il serra les menottes et lui prit un bras afin de la guider. Irrémédiablement, son cerveau trouva la situation absurde. C'était à lui d'avoir les poignets liés. Non à elle.

**o0o0o0o**

\- Le flash spécial sera diffusé dans quinze minutes, annonça Callen en raccrochant son téléphone.

\- Ils t'ont dit les propos qui seront cités ?

\- Non. Une personne le leur a interdit.

\- Hetty, déclara Sam en levant les mains.

\- Exact, confirma G.

Deeks se mit sur ses pieds d'un bond, dévoilant son état intérieur.

\- C'est insensé ! On est l'équipe qui bosse sur cette…

Il s'interrompit ne sachant pas comment qualifier l'enlèvement de sa femme. Une tragédie ? Une enquête ? Un coup du sort ? Une urgence ?

\- Enfin vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? Lança-t-il un regard choqué à ses collègues. On aurait dû être courant ! Elle avait l'obligation de nous informer de ce qui serait dit dans ce flash…. Pour Kensi.

Sa voix dérailla à la prononciation de ce prénom.

\- On le saura dans moins de quinze minutes Deeks, tenta de le réconforter Callen. Assieds-toi et relis le dossier.

\- Je le connais sur le bout des doigts ce putain de dossier ! S'énerva-t-il en se passant les mains sur le visage comme pour se calmer.

\- Dans ce cas, assieds-toi et patientes, lui ordonna-t-il doucement.

Deeks le dévisagea un instant avant de retourner à son bureau. D'un geste rapide, il s'empara de la télécommande posée dessus et alluma le son.

_Patienter ? Comment pouvait-il patienter tout en sachant que sa femme était entre les mains de dieu sait qui ? _

* * *

**Alors, qu'est-ce que Hetty a raconté ? Quelqu'un a une idée ? **

**Vous imaginez quoi pour la suite ? **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

**A la prochaine ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello les gens, **

**Voici le chapitre suivant. Il est un peu plus long que les précédents mais je ne pouvais pas couper avant par rapport à l'intrigue. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Kensi emboita le pas à l'homme. Ce dernier qui la tenait par le bras, ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher avant d'arriver aux toilettes. Sa prise était ferme et douloureuse. Visiblement, cela le contrariait qu'elle sorte de la pièce.

\- Vous pouvez ralentir un peu ? Lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle peinait à suivre son pas rapide.

L'homme s'arrêta et la considéra pendant un moment avant de reprendre une marche active.

_Ok. Visiblement, il est en pétard_, se dit-elle tout en s'efforçant de marcher plus vite. Mais son ventre arrondi combiné avec le poids du bébé lui rendait les choses extrêmement plus difficiles que la normale. Cependant, elle ne dit rien. Mieux valait agir comme il le souhaitait. Ne pas l'énerver et le laisser penser qu'il avait le pouvoir. Bien qu'en l'occurrence, il le détenait…

Arrivée devant un escalier, il les lui fit monter non sans l'aider. Kensi le remercia d'un murmure avant de reprendre une marche active. Elle détailla aussi furtivement qu'elle put, les différents endroits qu'ils empruntaient. Un couloir. Sur la droite, une chambre. Sur la gauche, une salle de bain. Ils tournèrent à droite et traversèrent un salon où la télé était allumée avant d'accéder à un autre couloir qui donnait sur une seule et unique porte.

\- Vous avez dix minutes, lui indiqua-t-il tout en enlevant les menottes.

Kensi se frotta les poignets et s'engouffra dans les toilettes avant de verrouiller la porte. Comme elle s'y attendait, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre. Aucune échappatoire. Sinon, il ne l'aurait sûrement pas laissé seule. Il ne l'aurait même sans doute pas amené ici.

\- Vous avez bientôt fini ? Frappa-t-il à la porte.

\- Oui. Je sors dans deux minutes.

Rapidement, elle se dépêcha de finir et se lava les mains avant de sortir.

Pendant un bref instant, elle avait songé à rester enfermée dans ce local. Mais son esprit s'était vite ressaisi. Tout ce qu'elle aurait gagné, c'était sa colère et sans doute une porte défoncée. Rien de bien pour améliorer sa condition.

\- Les mains dans le dos.

L'ordre était clair et ne méritait aucune protestation. Même si la jeune femme trouvait cela exagéré. Dans sa situation, elle pouvait difficilement s'échapper. Mais elle aurait pu le frapper… Et frapper aux bons endroits, il aurait pu être facilement neutralisé.

Elle se tourna de manière docile et se laissa passer les menottes.

Comme précédemment, il lui attrapa le bras et commença à marcher. Mais ils s'arrêtèrent bien vite. Une voix captant toute son attention. Kensi tendit l'oreille mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu comprendre, il la tira brusquement et l'emmena dans le salon.

Là, elle aperçut ce qui l'avait perturbé. Une photo d'elle était diffusée.

\- …_elon une source sûre, la jeune femme serait enceinte et atteinte de pré-éclampsie…. Le moindre stresse pourrait lui être fatale. A elle ainsi qu'à son enfant. C'est pourquoi nous vous demandons de téléphoner au numéro qui s'affiche actuellement en bas de l'écran si vous avez vu cette femme ou si vous avez la moindre information la concernant_. _La police aurait néanmoins une piste mais n'a pas souhaité nous en dévoiler plus. _

L'Agent du Ncis resta interdit face à ces propos_. Malade ? La police ?_ Jusqu'alors, elle n'avait jamais eu vent de ce problème de santé la concernant. Et la police ? Connaissant son équipe, jamais ils n'auraient confié l'enquête. Ils l'auraient forcément gardé secrète. Et si...

\- C'est vrai ?

La question s'adressait à elle. Aussitôt, Kensi sortit de ses pensées et le fixa.

\- Oui, mentit-elle.

_Si les gars ont donné de fausses informations, c'est pour une raison,_ comprit-elle. _Autant rentrer dans leur jeu_.

\- Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit ?

\- Ca vous aurait intéressé ?

Sa réplique le fit sourire.

\- Non, avoua-t-il sincèrement. En revanche, je suis étonné que vos amis aient averti la police.

\- Moi aussi, confia-t-elle. Mais ils n'ont sûrement pas eu le choix.

\- C'est bien dommage. Car s'ils ce qu'ils disent est vrai, je vais devoir accélérer mes plans.

Une boule se forma dans le creux de son estomac. _Accélérer ses plans ?_ Cela n'augurait rien de bon pour elle.

**o0o0o0o**

\- Pré-éclampsie ? Ecarquilla Deeks des yeux.

\- La police ? Fronça des sourcils Sam.

\- Hetty a frappé fort, constata Callen.

Deeks, qui était jusqu'alors assis sur sa chaise de bureau, se leva et se passa les mains sur le visage.

\- Elle espère quoi ? Qu'il l'amène à l'hôpital ?

\- Peut-être, haussa des épaules l'ancien navy seal.

\- Ce taré l'a enlevé alors qu'elle est enceinte jusqu'au cou ! Il n'a aucune morale ! Comment est-ce que quelqu'un peut envisager qu'il ait un brin de compassion ? S'énerva-t-il.

De nouveau, il passa ses mains sur son visage mais avec plus de lenteur pour essayer de se calmer.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il à ses partenaires alors que ceux-ci le fixaient avec un certain amusement et gêne.

\- Tournes-toi, lui indiqua Callen.

Avec lenteur il obéit et se retrouva nez à nez avec Hetty.

\- Vous n'approuvez pas mes méthodes Monsieur Deeks ?

\- Cet homme n'est pas bien dans sa tête Hetty, se radoucit-il. Lui dire que Kensi est malade et qu'en plus la police a une piste, c'est l'envoyé à la mort.

\- Et pourquoi ça ne ferait pas l'inverse ? Interrogea-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Le lieutenant de police ne sut quoi répondre. Le fait que cela touche personnellement sa femme lui brouillait le cerveau. Son inquiétude prenait le dessus et il fallait qu'il se reprenne s'il voulait rester sur cette enquête.

\- Bon, supposons que ce gars ait un cœur. Le fait d'avoir supposé que la police sait pour lui, ne va pas le faire paniquer ?

\- Dans ce cas, il commettra irrémédiablement une erreur.

\- Et alors on pourra le chopper, en déduit Callen.

\- Exact.

\- Et si cela ne le fait pas sortir de chez lui ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

\- Alors nous improviserons Monsieur Deeks. Nous improviserons…

**o0o0o0o**

\- Apparemment, vos amis ont décidé de jouer avec le feu. J'en suis désolée pour vous, parla l'homme entre ses dents alors qu'il serrait des cordes autour de sa poitrine.

Une fois le flash spécial terminé, il l'avait ramené dans _sa_ chambre avec empressement et sans aucune douceur. Il l'avait ensuite laissé seule sans prendre le soin de lui enlever les menottes et était revenu quelques minutes après avec des cordages.

Le cœur de la jeune femme s'était aussitôt emballé même si elle avait essayé d'adopter une attitude calme. Paniquer n'aurait fait que rendre cet homme instable encore plus nerveux.

Il l'avait empoigné violemment et l'avait jeté sur la chaise avec une telle rapidité que Kensi n'avait pas le temps de réagir avant qu'il ne serre les cordages.

\- Ne faites pas ça, lui conseilla-t-elle aussi calmement qu'elle le put.

Mais les gestes de l'homme étaient brusques, calculés et déterminés.

\- Oh non, non, non, se recula-t-il pour admirer son œuvre. Je ne vais certainement pas laisser passer ça ! Mes instructions étaient claires. Ils n'en n'ont même pas parlé aux infos ! Je n'ai sûrement pas dû me faire assez comprendre.

Il se dirigea alors vers la petite table où une sacoche y était posée. Il défit le nœud et l'ouvrit sous le regard anxieux et affolé de sa captive.

L'Agent féminin se raidit à la vue des objets disposés sur la table. Des pinces. De différentes tailles. Mais toutes dangereuses dans les mains de mauvaises personnes.

\- Écoutez, essaya-t-elle de le raisonner. On peut peut-être en discuter. Laissez-moi leur parler. Ils m'écouteront et vous obtiendrez ce que vous souhaitez.

C'était totalement absurde de dire une telle chose d'autant qu'elle ne connaissait pas ses exigences. Mais le voir s'approcher d'elle avec une pince dans la main l'obligeait à tout tenter.

\- Foutaise. Ils l'auraient déjà fait s'ils tenaient à vous.

Il se positionna alors derrière la jeune femme et s'empara de sa main gauche.

Les pulsations de son cœur se propagèrent à travers tout son corps. Sa température corporelle monta en flèche et elle se sentit dangereusement défaillir.

\- Je vous en supplie, laissez-moi appeler l'Agent Callen.

\- Non.

\- Si vous faites ça, vos motifs d'inculpations seront plus lourds.

Elle était sur le point de pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas. Mais sa voix trahissait ses émotions. Elle était totalement paniquée à l'idée qu'un de ses doigts ne soient coupés. Et surtout à la douleur qui s'en suivrait.

\- Pour ça, il faudra déjà que je me fasse arrêter.

\- Parce que vous espérez vraiment ne pas vous faire prendre ? Le provoqua-t-elle délibérément.

\- C'est ce que j'envisage, oui, raffermit-il sa prise sur son poignet.

Kensi referma instantanément ses doigts et son bas ventre se contracta violemment la faisant grimacer de souffrance. La respiration coupée, elle ferma les yeux et souffla avant de reporter son attention sur son ravisseur.

\- Je pourrai en mourir, l'avertit-elle. Infection, hémorragie, la liste peut être longue. C'est vraiment ce que vous voulez ?

Il resta un moment derrière elle sans émettre le moindre bruit, le moindre geste.

Kensi bougea légèrement, signe de son malaise. Cela rendait la situation encore plus effrayante de ne pas savoir ce qu'il faisait ou ce qu'il pensait.

\- Non, lâcha-t-il enfin en guise de réponse.

Un muet soupir de soulagement s'abattit sur le visage de la brune. Mais qui fut vite remplacé par une nouvelle grimace quand elle le vit se diriger vers la table et prendre une pince plus petite.

Elle ferma les yeux d'appréhension. Visiblement, il tenait vraiment à envoyer un _cadeau_ à son équipe. Et si cela n'était pas les doigts, c'était forcément...

\- Vous aimez les dentistes ?

Fronçant les sourcils en le voyant se rapprocher, elle planta ses prunelles vairons dans les siens.

\- Pas particulièrement.

\- Moi non plus, déclara-t-il d'une manière que Kensi aurait qualifiée de compatissante.

Mais son esprit ne lui laissait pas le temps d'analyser correctement l'attitude de cet homme. Son corps était encore plus tendu que précédemment et la boule au creux de son estomac ne cessait de s'agrandir. Elle était terrifiée. L'adrénaline coulant à flot à travers ses artères au point qu'elle crut que l'inconscience la gagnerait avant qu'il ne pose sa main sous son menton.

\- Vous n'avez pas à faire ça, lui rappela-t-elle avec anxiété tandis qu'il se plaçait de nouveau derrière elle.

\- Croyez-moi, j'aurai préféré éviter. Mais vos amis ne me donnent pas le choix.

Il avait parlé avec un soupçon de tristesse. Presque avec regrets.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de leur renvoyer un message en les informant que vous n'avez pas apprécié ce flash ?

L'occuper. Gagner du temps. Voilà ce qu'elle essayait de faire. A chaque fois, son équipe arrivait au moment le plus critique. Aujourd'hui, s'ils devaient venir la sauver, c'est à ce moment précis qu'elle aurait voulu les voir.

\- Oh mais je vais le faire, lui indiqua-t-il tout en mettant sa main au niveau de son cou.

La respiration de Kensi s'accéléra tout comme les battements de son cœur à ce simple geste.

\- Mais il sera accompagné d'un présent leur indiquant que je ne bluffe pas, finit-il sa phrase.

Rejetant avec rapidité sa tête en arrière, Kensi plaqua ses lèvres avec force. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle le fixa avec panique et appréhension. Cependant, elle était résolue. Résolue à ne pas ouvrir la bouche et surtout à ne pas le laisser faire.

\- Si vous pensez que ça va m'amuser, vous vous trompez, fronça-t-il des sourcils de mécontentement.

Elle ne répondit rien. Parler revenait à entrouvrir les lèvres. Et elle ne lui donnerait certainement pas cette satisfaction.

\- Je préférerais vraiment ne pas avoir à vous abîmer, s'impatienta-t-il.

Immobilisée par la main dure et ferme de son ravisseur au niveau de son menton, la brune déglutit difficilement. La position était inconfortable et l'étirement au niveau de son cou commençait à la faire souffrir. Mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. Des douleurs bien plus fortes la préoccupaient actuellement et la douleur qui pourrait s'en suivre si elle bougeait ses lèvres aussi.

\- Comme vous voudrez.

Le ton sec et coléreux employé par son ravisseur, la fit frissonner. Tous ses muscles se contractèrent et elle essaya de secouer la tête – en vain. La prise était trop forte pour qu'elle puisse s'en défaire aussi facilement.

**o0o0o0o**

\- Tout ça ne mène à rien, râla Deeks.

Assis à son bureau, il étudiait des dossiers de personnes ayant été en relation avec le dealer qu'ils devaient faire libérer. Mais jusqu'ici, tous étaient morts ou bien en prison.

\- Tant que l'on n'a pas regardé tous les dossiers, on ne peut pas dire que c'est inutile, le contredit Sam.

\- Et cela nous permet de nous renseigner sur ce Stefen Hilton, renchérit G.

\- Sauf qu'en attendant, Kensi se trouve avec un malade dont on ignore tout.

Callen posa le dossier qu'il était en train de lire, se leva et s'assit sur le bureau du lieutenant de police.

\- On sait que tu es inquiet et nous aussi on l'est, commença-t-il. Tu dis qu'on ne sait rien sur son kidnappeur mais tu te trompes.

Deeks le regarda avec étonnement ce qui encouragea Callen à poursuivre.

\- On sait qu'il a son permis de conduire, qu'il a observé vos caractères et habitudes, qu'il s'en est pris à Kensi uniquement pour nous faire chanter, et surtout qu'il souhaite faire libérer un dealer de drogues.

\- Pour une raison qu'on ignore, se butta Deeks.

\- C'est pourquoi on vérifie chaque piste.

\- Et si on ne trouve personne parmi ces dossiers ?

\- On trouvera ! Ce mec doit forcément avoir laissé une piste quelque part, Deeks.

\- Il suffit juste de mettre la main dessus.

\- Exact.

L'agent de liaison souffla. Il était tiraillé entre sa motivation à la retrouver et l'abattement de ne pas réussir. Les recherches n'aboutissaient pas et cela le rendant furieux. Le temps passait et chaque minutes, chaque secondes de sa femme entre les mains d'un parfait inconnu pouvait lui être fatale. Cette idée lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. La perdre. C'était une chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais envisagé malgré le danger de leur métier.

Rapidement, il secoua la tête afin de chasser cette horrible idée de son cerveau et reprit la lecture d'un nouveau dossier.

\- Les gars, retentit la voix d'Eric après quelques minutes. Vous devriez monter. On a une piste.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Une vague de douleur s'empara du bas-ventre de la jeune femme. Les ayant jusqu'alors « ignoré », celle-ci –beaucoup plus forte que les précédentes- la fit haleter.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Son ravisseur - lui maintenant toujours la tête penchée en arrière – la fixa avec inquiétude. Kensi, elle, porta son regard sur la pince et profita du moment de « répit » pour inspirer grandement afin de faire passer les crampes qui l'habitaient. Cependant, elle ne répondit pas à la question. Elle préférait encore qu'il s'occupe de ses dents plutôt que de son enfant.

Mais une nouvelle douleur la fit de nouveau haleter et cette fois-ci, elle ne put réprimer un léger grimacement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Lui demanda-t-il tout en la relâchant.

\- Rien, souffla-t-elle en abaissant sa tête pour étirer son cou.

Même si elle n'était pas rassurée pour les évènements à venir, un profond soulagement s'abattit sur ses épaules. Visiblement la _torture _venait d'être évitée et c'était un énorme poids d'enlever. Cependant, elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit pour une bonne raison.

\- Arrêtez de mentir. Vos yeux et votre visage expriment de la souffrance. Pourtant je ne vous ai pas encore touché. C'est qu'il se passe autre chose. Dites-moi.

A la fois douce et ferme, la voix de l'homme perturbait la jeune femme. Devait-elle lui dire, lui mentir, ou garder le silence ?

\- Le bébé me donne des coups de pieds… plutôt violents, opta-t-elle de dire.

Avec cette phrase, elle ne lui mentait pas vraiment. C'était bien au ventre et à cause de son enfant qu'elle avait mal mais –pour en avoir déjà reçu de nombreux- ce n'était pas à cause de coups de pieds.

\- Vous savez, commença-t-il en s'emparant d'une autre chaise et en s'asseyant face à sa prisonnière, ma femme n'était pas douée pour le mensonge quant elle était enceinte. Elle me disait toujours que tout allait bien alors que par moment, elle ne tenait même plus debout à cause des nausées. Vous en avez eu ?

Kensi releva la tête pour l'observer. La main toujours fermée sur la pince, il soutenait son regard et attendait visiblement une réponse.

\- Oui.

\- Et elle aussi a reçu des coups de pieds. Sauf qu'à l'inverse, ils ne la faisaient pas haleter. A la rigueur, elle émettait un hoquet de surprise mais guère plus. Alors soit votre petit est déjà doté d'une certaine force, soit vous me racontez n'importe quoi.

Il s'interrompit un instant, attendant une réaction de la jeune brune qui ne vint pas.

\- Personnellement, reprit-il, je penche pour la deuxième hypothèse. Et vous ?

\- Je pense que vous ne me connaissez pas.

\- Je vous connais plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Et en mari aimant et inquiet, j'ai suivi attentivement la grossesse de ma femme. Dans tous les domaines. A chaque instant, à chaque seconde. Elle disait même que je suivais la grossesse mieux qu'elle.

\- Vous souhaitez en venir où ?

Ses discours et références à sa femme commençaient sérieusement à exaspérer Kensi. Tout comme elle en avait marre d'être ligotée et incapable de faire le moindre geste. Elle sentait sa chaleur corporelle augmenter et attendait avec angoisse un nouveau signe qui confirmerait ses soupçons.

\- Tss, tss, tss, secoua-t-il la tête en souriant. Votre patience est à bout ?

\- Elle est à bout depuis un certain temps maintenant.

\- Irritable. Ma femme aussi l'était et encore plus quand elle était sur le point d'accoucher.

Inconsciemment, son corps se tendit donnant une réponse muette à l'homme qui la détaillait attentivement.

\- Visiblement, j'ai vu juste.

\- Ce sont de simples crampes. Elles vont passer.

\- C'est bien d'essayer de se rassurer. Mais ça ne vous sauvera pas.

Le cœur de l'agent s'emballa quand il se leva pour se repositionner derrière elle. Mais au lieu d'abattre les mains sur son visage, Kensi sentit ses liens se desserrer. Elle porta aussitôt ses mains devant elle et se frotta les poignets à l'endroit où ils avaient maintenus.

-Quand vous aurez perdu les eaux, appelez-moi. En attendant, je vous conseille de vous allonger et de vous reposer. La naissance du premier enfant est souvent longue.

* * *

**Alors, Kensi va-t-elle accoucher en terrain hostile ou l'équipe va-t-elle arriver à temps ? **

**Bon, je le sais, je suis peut-être un peu hors caractère concernant Kensi. Mais par moment, il faut bien la voir en détresse aussi, hein ! C'est toujours Callen, Sam ou Deeks dans la série... Faut changer de temps en temps :P L'égalité des sexes, elle est où sinon ? Lol**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**À la prochaine ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir les gens, **

**Je vous poste la suite aujourd'hui car Dimanche je ne pourrai pas. **

**Je tiens aussi à vous remercier pour vos follows et fav ainsi que pour vos commentaires (même si ça j'y réponds ^^).**

**Guest : Pour Deeks, je pense que même si l'enquête touche Kensi, il se doit de garder un minimum de contrôle. Mais je comprends tout à fait ta remarque et te remercie de l'avoir dit ;)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

\- On vous a dit que la piste du taxi n'avait rien donné, leur rappela Eric tout en pianotant sur son clavier. Mais, avec Nell on a étendu nos recherches. De nombreuses rues ne sont pas équipées de caméras et c'est pourquoi ça nous a pris autant de temps pour trouver une image de notre homme.

Il cliqua sur une touche qui afficha une photo d'un homme en train de conduire. Le visage parfaitement dégagé, Eric fit un agrandissement et entreprit de faire une recherche sur son identité.

\- Vous savez où il s'est rendu ? Demanda Callen.

\- Non. On perd de nouveau sa trace deux rues plus loin.

\- Et vous ne l'avez pas retrouvé ?

\- On est encore dessus, l'informa Nell, assise devant son écran.

\- Des lieux susceptibles à aller voir ? Demanda Sam.

\- Non, répondit-elle. Il aurait pu prendre plus de dix destinations différentes. Sans compter qu'il y a les quartiers résidentiels, les immeubles et une grande partie des commerces.

\- Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, quoi, conclut Eric.

Jusqu'alors, Deeks s'était contenté de fixer l'écran et d'écouter d'une oreille la conversation de ses collègues. Mais une question lui brûlait les lèvres… Et il devait obtenir la réponse même si cela lui ferait du mal.

\- Est-ce qu'on y voit Kensi ? Interrogea-t-il alors en désignant la photo d'un signe de la main.

L'embarras put se lire sur le visage des deux informaticiens.

\- Oui… Mais je ne pense pas…

\- Montre, le coupa-t-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

\- Deeks….

\- Montre !

Eric lança un regard à Callen qui l'autorisa d'un discret hochement de tête.

\- Elle est inconsciente mais n'a aucune blessure, l'avertit-il en agrandissant une autre photo.

Les poings serrés, le lieutenant de police fixa avec colère le visage de sa femme. Qui que soit cet homme, il allait mourir. Oh oui, Deeks s'en faisait la promesse. Et tant pis si cela lui coûtait sa place dans cette équipe.

\- …eks ? Ca va ?

Il cligna des yeux pour sortir de sa léthargie avant de se tourner vers ses amis qui le regardaient avec inquiétude.

\- Ca va. J'ai juste besoin d'aller prendre l'air.

\- On commence à se mettre en route. Dès que la photo nous donne une identité et une adresse, prévenez-nous, leur ordonna Callen.

**o0o0o0o**

Allongée sur le lit, Kensi fixait le plafond avec angoisse. Elle avait perdu les eaux peu de temps après que son ravisseur l'eut laissé seule mais elle ne lui avait encore rien dit. Et elle ne le ferait pas. Cependant, les heures étaient comptées désormais. Et le plus stressant était de ne pas savoir combien de temps justement il lui restait avant la naissance. Ses pensées allèrent directement vers Deeks. C'était avec lui qu'elle aurait dû être en ce moment et non enfermée dans une chambre sinistre. Avec lui et dans une maternité, d'ailleurs, ragea-t-elle intérieurement.

Elle respira péniblement dû à une nouvelle contraction qui se faisait de plus en plus forte à mesure que les minutes défilaient. Elle serra inutilement le drap qui se trouvait en dessous d'elle tout en soufflant par la bouche pour atténuer la douleur.

\- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas appelé ?

La porte claqua contre le mur la faisant sursauter.

\- Sûrement parce que je n'en avais pas envie, tourna-t-elle la tête vers lui.

Les cheveux collés au front, elle devait faire peine à voir. Cependant, il ne semblait pas perturbé par cette vision et encore moins par le fait qu'une jeune femme allait accoucher chez lui.

\- On va devoir déménager, l'informa-t-il alors simplement en s'emparant de son bras.

D'un geste à la fois doux mais ferme, il la força à se relever.

\- Vous pouvez marcher ?

\- C'est maintenant que vous vous en inquiétez ?

\- Ne jouez pas avec moi Kensi.

\- Je pense que oui, répondit-elle durement.

\- Bien. Pas un mot et pas une tentative de fuite quand nous irons jusqu'à la voiture. Est-ce clair ? Lui planta-t-il une arme à feu au creux des reins.

Son corps se tendit face à cette menace. Mais elle ne se laissa pas pour autant déstabiliser.

\- Très clair.

De toute façon, elle ne pouvait ni courir, ni se battre. Les potentielles tentatives étaient donc réduites à zéro. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était obéir et prier pour que son équipe la retrouve à temps.

Elle le suivit donc jusqu'à sa voiture, non sans mal quand une nouvelle contraction la pliait en deux. Là, il l'aida à s'engouffrer dedans et l'attacha avant de se diriger vers le siège conducteur.

**o0o0o0o**

\- Les gars nous avons une correspondance, retentit la voix d'Eric dans le portable de Callen. Notre type s'appelle Edward Birns. Il a trente-et-un ans et a perdu sa femme il y a moins d'un an. Apparemment, il est sans histoire. Je vois ai envoyé son adresse par sms.

\- Merci. On vous tiendra au courant.

Regardant son téléphone, Sam mit le gps en route afin de guider son partenaire. Un silence pesant s'était installé et dura jusqu'à la fin du trajet, signe de leur concentration et de leur inquiétude.

\- Deeks, tu prends par derrière. Essaye de voir si tu peux localiser Kensi. Avec Sam on prend par l'avant.

Les trois descendirent, arme au poing, du véhicule.

La maison qui leur faisait face était de taille moyenne, vieille et en pierre. Une maison banale parmi tant d'autres pour une vie en couple.

\- Deeks, l'interpella Callen avant qu'il ne se sépare. Tu ne prends pas de risques. Si tu trouves Kensi fais la sortir mais n'essayes pas d'appréhender le suspect tout seul.

Le lieutenant de police acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de se diriger en courant vers l'arrière de la maison.

Entrant en même temps, les trois hommes inspectèrent toutes les pièces de la maison.

\- Vous avez trouvez quelque chose ? Demanda Callen.

\- Non, rangea son arme l'Agent Hanna.

\- Bordel, frappa un meuble Deeks. Il savait qu'on viendrait ! Il joue avec nous depuis le début et on se fait mener en bateau pendant qu'il emmène Kensi où bon lui semble !

Les deux partenaires regardèrent le policier avec tristesse. Bien qu'eux aussi aient espéré retrouver l'agent féminin du groupe, ils se doutaient que la déception était d'autant plus grande pour son amant.

\- Il doit forcément y avoir un indice, Deeks.

\- Il y a une chambre avec seulement un lit, une commode et une chaise. Elle a dû être gardé là jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de partir, informa Sam.

\- Et visiblement, il est parti en vitesse, déclara G en désignant le verre d'eau non fini sur une table basse.

\- Comment il a su qu'on viendrait ?

\- Je n'en sais rien mais s'il a des indics, il va falloir les trouver.

\- On commence par chercher dans son courrier ? Demanda le blond.

Callen opina avant de s'emparer de son téléphone et de le porter à son oreille.

\- Eric, est-ce que tu pourrais nous dire si cet Edward Birns a une maison secondaire ?

Après plusieurs secondes de silence, il reprit.

\- Ok. Merci. On vous tiendra au courant.

\- Alors ? Leva Deeks la tête de la lettre qu'il était en train d'examiner.

\- Sa seule habitation est ici. Il n'a même plus de travail. Il l'a perdu après la mort de sa femme. Apparemment il a pété les plo…

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Et qui êtes vous ? Le coupa une voix féminine.

Les trois agents tournèrent la tête vers la porte d'entrée et aperçurent la personne qui les avait interrompus. D'environ trente ans, cette dernière semblait effrayée mais courageuse.

\- Et vous ?

\- Sa voisine.

\- Nous sommes de la police. LAPD, montra alors sa plaque Deeks. Nous recherchons Monsieur Birns. Vous savez où il pourrait se trouver ?

Méfiante, la femme jeta un œil à la plaque du policier.

\- Il est parti, il y a quinze minutes environ, avoua-t-elle finalement.

\- Et vous savez où ?

Un élan d'espoir avait envahi le surfeur. Cependant, il évita de le montrer.

\- Il va souvent chez un ami à lui. Il habite dans un immeuble paumé à environ dix minutes d'ici.

\- Vous pouvez nous écrire l'adresse ? Lui tendit-il une feuille de papier et un stylo.

\- Oui, dit-elle en s'en emparant. Il a des ennuis ?

\- Nous ne pouvons encore rien révéler.

* * *

**L'enquête avance et les gars ne sont plus qu'à quelques minutes de Kensi. Je vous mentirai en disant que je ne me suis pas forcée à écrire une Kensi qui ne se débat pas... mais pour la suite, il a bien fallu que je me batte avec moi-même ! Lol**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**A la prochaine ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello les gens, **

**Voici la suite et bientôt fin de cette fic. A la relire, je me dis qu'on voit bien que c'était mon deuxième écrit sur NCIS Los Angeles mais je me suis promis de vous la livrer "en état" et donc, je n'y toucherai pas. **

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Après un trajet qui sembla interminable, Kensi sortit de la voiture avec l'aide de son ravisseur. Un grand immeuble se dressait devant eux et la jeune femme dut faire un véritable effort pour ne pas montrer combien elle se sentait mal.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall d'entrée avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Il appuya sur le bouton du douzième étage avant de mettre dans sa poche et d'en sortir une clé.

\- On va s'installer chez un ami.

\- Ce n'était plus sûr chez vous ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Visiblement votre équipe est meilleure que je ne le pensais.

\- Vous savez qu'ils vont tout de même me retrouver ?

Aucun document n'indique ce lieu chez moi. D'ici là, vous aurez accouché et j'aurai un moyen de pression supplémentaire. Comment pensez-vous que votre compagnon réagira en voyant la photo de son fils dans vos bras ?

Le ding de l'ascenseur retentit et les portes s'ouvrirent laissant place à un grand couloir.

\- Il sera furieux et vous tuera si je ne l'ai pas déjà fait.

\- La douleur vous fait jouer les provocatrices ?

Kensi ne pouvait le nier. Son bas ventre et ses reins étaient soumis à des tiraillements qui la faisaient se plier en deux. Cependant, la douleur était gérable, d'autant qu'elle ne souhaitait pas montrer l'avancement des contractions à son ravisseur.

\- Non. Elle m'aide à rester réaliste.

\- Pas de chance pour vous, je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

\- Vous peut-être pas mais moi oui.

L'homme la considéra durement du regard. Mais la jeune femme crut déceler une lueur de compassion. Peut-être arrivera-t-elle à se faire libérer si elle le forçait à se confier et à lui faire comprendre que sa vie ainsi que celle de son enfant étaient mieux entre les mains de médecins.

\- Sortez.

Obéissante, Kensi s'engouffra dans le couloir. Une femme de ménage était visiblement en train de nettoyer le sol. Avec de la chance, elle comprendrait que quelque chose n'allait pas et préviendrait la police.

\- Avant d'avancer, on va mettre les choses au clair, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Pas un seul mot, pas un seul geste et encore moins un gémissement ne doit sortir de votre bouche quand nous passerons à côté de cette charmante dame.

Pour bien se faire comprendre, Kensi sentit la pointe d'une arme à feu au creux de ses reins. Si elle tentait la moindre chose, elle se retrouverait avec une balle niché dans son dos. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur la submergea. Elle se retourna alors vivement de façon à poser une de ses mains au mur tandis que l'autre s'abattait sous son ventre rebondi. L'homme se plaça devant elle, la cachant ainsi du regard suspect de la technicienne de surface.

\- C'est bon, c'est passé ? L'interrogea-t-il en la soutenant par un bras.

La brune hocha simplement de la tête, se redressa et commença à avancer.

\- Tout va bien Madame ? Demanda l'ouvrière en observant tour à tour, Kensi et l'homme à ses côtés.

Pendant un bref instant, elle fut tentée de l'alerter et d'appeler les autorités mais la pression de l'arme se fit plus forte et l'en dissuada.

\- Oui. Juste un coup de pied, mentit-elle en essayant de lancer un sourire rassurant à cette dernière.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je veille précieusement.

Sur cette phrase, il poussa gentiment Kensi qui se remit en marche avant de s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin devant une porte.

**o0o0o0o**

La voiture arriva devant l'immeuble dans un crissement de pneus. Les trois hommes en sortirent précipitamment et contemplèrent l'immeuble.

\- Ca va faire beaucoup d'appartements à visiter Callen.

\- Trop d'appartements.

\- Kensi n'a peut-être pas le temps qu'on les contrôle tous, s'engouffra Deeks dans le hall.

Il étudia avec rapidité les boites aux lettres mais ne trouva pas le nom indiqué sur le papier.

\- Tu penses qu'elle a menti ? Interrogea Sam à Callen.

\- Peut-être. Mais il va quand même falloir vérifier les appartements. On ne peut pas négliger cette piste.

\- On couvre chacun un étage ?

\- Non. On ne visite que les numéros d'appartements sans nom pour l'instant. Si ça ne donne rien, on avisera.

Deeks sentit son cœur se serrer. Sa femme se trouvait peut-être à l'intérieur de cet immeuble. Le calvaire pour elle –ainsi que lui- allait bientôt prendre fin et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Mais encore fallait-il la trouver et espérer que la voisine de ce fumier ne les ait pas bernés.

Ils firent deux appartements sans succès, sur les six boites aux lettres sans noms. Un sentiment de colère et d'espoir coulait dans leurs veines. Deeks avait proposé de se séparer pour que cela aille plus vite mais Callen avait refusé. Prétextant au jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait pas Birns et qu'il ne fallait pas intervenir seul. Mais le policier n'était pas dupe. Il savait très bien que Callen ne voulait pas qu'il s'emporte ou ne commette une bêtise s'il trouvait le ravisseur en premier.

Arrivés à l'étage voulu, ils sortirent de la cage d'escalier pour tomber nez-à-nez avec une femme en tenue de travail. Ils baissèrent leurs armes et lui demandèrent d'un geste de la main de descendre dans le silence. Mais à la place, elle se mit à leur hauteur.

\- Vous recherchez la femme enceinte ?

\- Vous l'avez-vous ? S'enquit Deeks.

\- Oui. Ils sont entrés dans l'appartement n°1205.

\- Elle allait bien ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander le blond.

\- Elle avait l'air de souffrir même si elle ne m'a rien fait paraître.

Une chaleur incontrôlable se propagea dans le corps de Deeks. L'adrénaline coulait désormais à plein régime dans ses veines et les tambourinements de son cœur résonnaient de manière à lui faire tourner la tête. Mais il ne s'en occupait pas. Sa seule pensée était pour Kensi.

\- Est-ce vous pouvez nous rendre un service ? Garda son calme Callen.

\- Bien sur, répondit-elle aussitôt. J'ai tout de suite vu qu'il n'était pas net ce type. Il bat sa femme, c'est ça ?

\- Descendez en bas, ignora-t-il sa question, et téléphonez aux pompiers ainsi qu'aux urgentistes. Dîtes leur de venir le plus rapidement possible, compris ?

\- Je le fais de suite, déclara-t-elle avec empressement.

Sitôt la femme partie, les trois hommes avancèrent avec silence jusqu'à l'appartement indiqué. Après un rapide signe de tête, Sam se mit devant la porte tandis que G et Deeks étaient sur les côtés, prêts à tirer. D'un coup de pied, il défonça la porte, provoquant un bruit sourd dans tout l'étage.

**o0o0o0o**

Maintenant installée dans le canapé, Kensi peinait de plus en plus à respirer convenablement et à gérer la douleur qui se faisait de plus en plus forte. Et elle l'aurait mieux gérer si elle avait eu Deeks à ses côtés et des médecins compétents pour la rassurer et l'assister. Seulement voilà, elle n'avait rien de tout ça et devait faire avec.

\- Tenez, buvez, lui tendit-il un verre d'eau.

Elle le remercia et but une gorgée avant de reposer le verre sur la table basse située en face d'elle. L'heure pour elle était venue de poser des questions et d'en savoir plus. Le faire parler le ramènerait peut-être à la raison et peut-être la libérerait-il. Beaucoup de peut-être pour pas grand-chose. Mais il fallait qu'elle tente.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivée à votre femme ? Demanda-t-elle alors aussi calmement qu'elle le put.

D'abord surpris par la question, le regard de l'homme s'écarquilla avant de s'assombrir.

\- Elle est morte.

\- Je suis … désolée, baissa-t-elle les yeux avec sincérité.

\- Elle était pleine de vie mais il a fallu qu'un connard de chauffard lui fonce dedans pour qu'elle n'existe plus que dans mes souvenirs. Et qu'il me prenne mon enfant aussi.

\- C'était il y longtemps ?

\- Moins d'un an, maintenant.

Kensi ne savait plus trop quoi dire. Bien qu'il la retienne prisonnière, elle était vraiment peinée pour lui.

\- Le chauffard est mort lui aussi ?

\- Non. Il a pris la fuite.

Sa réponse brève avait été dite avec une légère pointe de colère.

\- Vous l'avez retrouvé n'est-ce pas ? Osa-t-elle demander.

A la vue de son visage fermé, elle comprit qu'elle avait vu juste.

\- Une vengeance ne vous aidera pas à accepter sa mort.

\- Cet enfoiré l'a laissé crevé, rugit-il en frappant son poing dans le mur. Je l'ai recherché jusqu'à connaître son nom ! Ca m'a pris du temps. Du temps et mon travail ! J'ai été viré à cause de lui ! Il m'a prit tout prit ! Ma femme, mon enfant, ma vie… Je n'ai plus rien maintenant ! Vous pouvez comprendre, non ? Se rapprocha-t-il d'elle.

Kensi sentit des gouttes de sueur couler le long de ses joues pour finir leur course dans son cou. D'un geste de la main, elle s'essaya le front. Elle avait chaud. Et ce n'était pas dû seulement à la phase de travail dans laquelle elle se trouvait depuis plusieurs heures maintenant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez exigé de mes collègues en échange de ma libération ?

Un léger sourire mauvais apparut au coin de ses lèvres. Néanmoins, il ne répondit pas.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, se contenta-t-il de changer de sujet. Les policiers en charge de l'enquête ne comprenaient pas non plus. En fait, vous avez beau être là pour faire régner l'ordre, vous vous foutez pas mal de ce qui arrive dans vos villes.

\- Je vous assure…

Elle prit une grande inspiration. Ses mains déjà posées sur son ventre lui permirent de se contracter avant de se relâcher quelques secondes plus tard.

\- On peut vous aider. Mais il faut que vous nous fassiez confi…

Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas une contraction qui la fit taire mais le bruit sourd d'une porte qu'on explosait. Elle sursauta, grimaça et ferma les yeux en sentant son bas ventre se tordre. Profitant de ce moment, Edward en profita pour s'éclipser laissant la jeune femme seule dans le salon. Il n'avait pas prévu ça. Mais tant pis, il allait devoir improviser.

Un soulagement submergea Kensi au même moment, lui faisant oublier une partie de la souffrance qui l'habitait. Elle inspira grandement avant de rouvrir les yeux tout en avalant difficilement sa salive.

\- Kensi ?

La voix inquiète de son partenaire parvint à ses oreilles et elle se redressa tout en constatant que son dos lui faisait plus mal qu'elle ne le pensait.

\- Je suis … ici, haleta-t-elle.

Aussitôt, les visages familiers de ses coéquipiers apparurent. Armes toujours au poing, ils se déplacèrent avec précaution jusqu'à elle.

\- Il est où Kens' ?

Elle tourna alors la tête à l'endroit où elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois et constata avec horreur qu'il avait disparu. D'un simple regard affolé, Callen comprit.

\- Deeks reste avec Kensi, on fait le tour de l'appartement avec Sam.

Hochant la tête, il rangea activement son arme avant de prendre les mains de sa compagne dans les siennes.

\- Ca va ?

\- Ouais… Mais il faut faire vite, le bébé a décidé d'arriver aujourd'hui, lui lança-t-elle un sourire mi-angoissé, mi-rassurant.

\- Les secours sont en bas, porta-t-il sa main sur le ventre arrondie de sa femme.

Il lui lança un fin sourire avant de venir l'embrasser délicatement sur le front.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas combien ça fait du bien de te voir… en vie, finit-il sa phrase avec un léger pincement.

D'un geste tendre, elle lui rendit son sourire avant de tourner vivement la tête en direction de bruits de pas.

\- Vous l'avez trouvé ? Demanda-t-elle en apercevant Sam et Callen revenir.

\- Non.

\- Une porte donne sur l'appartement d'à côté. Il a pris la fuite, expliqua Hannah.

\- Et vous ne le cherchez pas ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Le plus important pour l'instant c'est de te descendre. Avec Sam on ira à sa recherche ensuite. Le périmètre a dû être bouclé, il n'a pas dû aller bien loin.

\- Deeks aurait pu me faire descendre, grimaça-t-elle.

\- Sauf qu'on est là. Et c'est moi qui vais te porter.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être porté Sam.

Une nouvelle contraction la fit se plier en deux, comme pour la contredire. Les bras puissants de l'Agent Hannah vinrent alors se fermer sur elle.

\- Deeks, tu assures les arrières. Je passe devant.

Bien que vexé que ce soit Sam qui porte sa femme, Deeks opina de la tête. Sam était plus musclé et donc ils atteindraient l'ascenseur plus vite. C'était la seule raison de sa « non protestation ».

Prudemment, ils sortirent de l'appartement. Kensi émit un léger gémissement quand une nouvelle douleur s'empara de son corps. Aussitôt le cœur de Deeks s'emballa. Il détestait la voir souffrir… Et savoir que par sa faute, elle avait souffert seule, le rendait malade.

Un bruit retentit au détour d'un couloir, interrompant Deeks dans ses pensées.

\- Allez dans l'ascenseur, j'arrive, les informa-t-il tout en commençant à avancer, arme au poing.

\- Deeks…

\- Je ne serais pas loin, Kens'. Je suis juste derrière toi ne t'en fais pas.

En effet, il ne disait vrai. Il ne comptait en aucun cas s'éloigner. Mais il voulait s'assurer que personne ne leur tomberait dessus avant que sa femme n'ait pu atteindre l'ascenseur. Il s'approcha du couloir où le bruit avait retentit avant de s'y aventurer et d'être désormais invisible pour ses partenaires.

Arrivant devant l'ascenseur, Callen appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Toujours à l'affut, il garda son arme prête à tirer en cas d'attaque. Bien qu'il doute que l'homme ose venir s'attaquer à eux.

\- Tu te sens comment ? Se tourna-t-il vers l'agent féminin.

\- Comme une femme sur le point de donner naissance à son premier enfant et qui subit les heures de calvaire, plaisanta-t-elle.

Deux sourires vinrent s'ajouter au sien.

\- Content de t'avoir retrouvé à temps, Kens'.

Le glissement des portes interrompit ce moment de complicité et ils s'y engouffrèrent. Sam posa Kensi à terre, non sans garder un bras au niveau de sa taille afin de la maintenir.

Callen se positionna au niveau des portes afin de les bloquer en attendant l'arrivée imminente de l'agent de liaison.

\- Il aurait dû revenir, parla calmement Sam.

\- Deeks ? Appela Callen.

Il jeta un regard inquiet dans le couloir, espérant voir le jeune homme. Mais celui-ci était désert.

\- Pourquoi il n'est toujours pas là ?

La voix paniquée et épuisée de Kensi le fit rentrer dans la cabine d'ascenseur.

* * *

**Alors, Deeks arrivera-t-il à temps ou non ? Les paris sont ouverts ^^ **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**A la prochaine.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour les gens, **

**M'étant réveillée plus tôt que prévu, je vous poste le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Il ne restera plus qu'un petit épilogue pour qu'elle soit complète.**

**Merci pour vos follows, fav ainsi que vos reviews qui font toujours plaisir.**

**Guest : Honte à moi, je ne vous ai pas remercié dans le chapitre précédent. Gros gros oublie ! Merci donc pour vos reviews et je suis contente que ça vous plaise. J'espère que cette fin ne vous décevra pas ;)**

**Bonne lecture ;) **

* * *

\- Deeks ? Appela Callen.

Il jeta un regard inquiet dans le couloir, espérant voir le jeune homme. Mais celui-ci était désert.

\- Pourquoi il n'est toujours pas là ?

La voix paniquée et épuisée de Kensi le fit rentrer dans la cabine d'ascenseur.

\- Il nous rejoindra en bas, porta-t-il sa main sur le bouton « niveau 0 ».

\- Non ! On l'attend.

\- Kens', t'…

\- On l'attend, l'interrompit-elle. S'il te plait.

Sam la tenait toujours par la taille et lança un regard à Callen tout en secouant la tête pour lui confirmer sa pensée. Le corps de Kensi se cambra en avant et sa respiration se bloqua. Il n'en fallut pas plus à ce dernier pour qu'il appuie et que les portes ne referment sur eux.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Ecarquilla-t-elle des yeux, affolée.

\- Parce que tu vas accoucher et qu'on n'a pas le temps d'attendre.

\- Mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais », Kensi. Callen a raison. D'autant que connaissant Deeks, il va dévaler les marches si vite, qu'il pourrait arriver en bas avant nous.

Un fin sourire crispé étira les lèvres de la brune.

\- J'espère pour lui, serra-t-elle les dents pour supporter une nouvelle vague de douleur.

\- Les contractions sont proches ?

\- Ouais. Et si on m'avait dit qu…

Un bruit sourd vint arrêter ses paroles avant qu'une forte secousse s'en suive.

\- C'était quoi ça ? Ouvrit-elle grand les yeux.

\- On dirait que l'ascenseur vient de se stopper, répondit Callen le plus calmement possible.

\- Stopper ? Dis moi qu'il va redémarrer et vi… Oh mon dieu, s'affaissa-t-elle dans les bras de Sam en portant ses mains à son ventre.

L'ancien Navy Seal amortit sa descente au sol et l'aida à s'adosser à une des parois.

\- Respire bien, ça va passer.

Kensi hocha la tête et souffla bruyamment tout en essayant de réguler sa respiration.

\- Pourquoi il ne redémarre pas ? Interrogea-t-elle Callen.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Si on est à un étage, les portes devraient…

\- On n'est pas arrêter à un étage, Kensi.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Tenta-t-elle de se lever avant que la main douce mais ferme de Sam ne la retienne.

\- Apparemment, on est bloqué entre les étages 4 et 3, lui expliqua-t-il.

La respiration laborieuse de la jeune femme s'intensifia, signe de son stresse.

\- T'es en mesure de le réparer, hein ?

Devant le silence de ce dernier, un voile d'inquiétude s'abattit sur son visage ruisselant de sueur.

\- Callen ? Insista-t-elle.

\- D'ici je ne peux rien faire, Kensi.

\- Ok, porta-t-elle sa main à son front. C'est juste un mauvais cauchemar et je vais me réveiller. Oui, c'est ça. Un mauvais cauchemar.

Mais une nouvelle contraction lui démentit et instinctivement ses mains allèrent chercher celles de Sam pour s'y agripper.

\- Argh… Je retire ce que je viens de dire les mecs. C'est bien la réalité.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Deeks a dû déjà prévenir la terre entière que l'ascenseur était bloqué avec sa femme à l'intérieur.

\- Les secours doivent déjà s'atteler à tout réparer, la réconforta Sam. Je suis sûr que dans une quinzaine de minutes, on sera dehors.

Fermant les yeux, elle plaqua sa tête contre la paroi d'épuisement.

\- Je ne sais même pas si je tiendrais quinze minutes.

\- Comment ça ? Fronça des sourcils le chef de l'équipe.

\- Je sens le bébé descendre.

Le regard soucieux des deux partenaires se croisa.

Une nouvelle contraction fit haleter la future mère tandis que ses doigts se serrèrent avec force sur les mains de l'Agent Hanna.

\- Tu l'allonges et la soutiens ?

\- Ouais. Tu t'en occupes et l'aides ?

\- Ouais.

La jeune femme les détailla à tour de rôle. Un éclair de terreur emplit ses prunelles quand elle comprit leur intention.

\- Wow, wow, wow, c'est hors de question que mon bébé naisse ici, c'est clair ?

Malgré la fatigue évidente et la douleur, la voix de Kensi était sans appel.

\- Tu l'as dis toi-même, t'es pas sûre de pouvoir attendre les secours, la contredit Callen.

\- C'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais la scène, secoua-t-elle la tête.

\- Je sais bien. Mais je pense que tu ne vas pas avoir d'autres options.

\- Tu l'as déjà fait ? Planta-t-elle ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Non, avoua-t-il.

\- Et si un problème se présente ? Non. Je veux attendre les secou…

Sa mâchoire se crispa et son corps se tendit.

\- Respire Kensi, lui conseilla gentiment Sam.

Elle inspira et expira en attendant avec impatience que la douleur s'en aille.

\- Je vais m'asseoir et tu vas t'adosser à moi, ok ?

La jeune femme capitula, hocha la tête et s'installa contre le torse du Navy Seal. Doucement, il s'empara de ses mains pour garder un contact rassurant et encourageant.

De son côté, Callen attendit que la jeune femme soit en position avant de s'accroupir à sa hauteur.

\- Tout va bien se passer. Je te le promets.

\- Deeks devrait être là, ragea-t-elle alors qu'un nouveau tiraillement s'emparait de son bas ventre.

\- Oui. Et tu pourras te défouler sur lui autant que tu le voudras mais pour l'instant c'est ton bébé qui a besoin de toute ton attention.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit pour formuler une réponse mais un bruit de coulissement la fit lever les yeux.

\- Kensi, est-ce que ça va ?

La voix paniquée de son partenaire résonna à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur tandis qu'elle apercevait la moitié de son visage, visiblement couché au sol. Cependant, le voir la soulagea autant que l'énerva.

\- Comment tu veux que ça aille ? Je suis coincée dans une boite métallique, sur le point de mettre au monde notre enfant et tu n'es même pas à mes côtés !

Un nouvel élancement la cloua plus profondément sur le torse de l'Agent Hanna.

\- Je sais. Pardonne-moi. Mais les pompiers font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour essayer de vous faire sortir. Tiens le coup, ce sera bientôt finit.

Une grimace apparut sur son visage fatigué.

\- Tu crois que j'essaye de faire quoi depuis que tu m'as laiss…

Sa respiration se coupa pour endiguer la douleur. Mais elle était à bout de nerfs et bien décider à faire comprendre à son mari qu'elle n'appréciait pas la situation.

\- Où est-ce que tu étais d'ailleurs ? Tu nous suivais ! T'étais derrière nous. Juste derrière nous. T'aurais dû rentrer dans cet ascenseur avec nous et être à la place de Sam. T'aurais pas dû me laisser. Non, t'aurais pas dû, t'aurais pas dû… répéta-t-elle, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

\- Héé Kens', pleure pas, ok ? Je sais que c'est éprouvant mais dès que les secours ouvrent la porte, je te tiens la main, promis.

\- T'avais dit que tu serais là.

\- Et je suis là. Je ne t'abandonne pas. Même si pour l'instant je ne peux te soutenir que moralement.

\- Justement, c'est physi…

\- Kensi ? L'interrompit alors Callen.

\- Quoi ? Planta-t-elle son regard dans le sien.

\- Il faudrait que j'enlève ton pantalon, lui parla-t-il doucement afin de ne pas la brusquer.

Cette dernière, bien qu'éprouvée, hocha négativement la tête.

\- T'as entendu Deeks, les secours vont nous sortir de là.

\- Lui enlever son pantalon ? Pourquoi tu voudrais lui enlever son pantalon ? Je suis le seul à pouvoir faire ça, mon pote… Attendez, le bébé arrive maintenant ?

Les yeux de la jeune femme roulèrent et malgré sa colère, sa déception et son appréhension, elle sourit à la remarque de son partenaire.

\- Kensi le sent descendre. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes, l'informa G. Mais visiblement ta femme en a décidé autrement.

\- Wow, ce n'est pas contre toi Callen mais pratiquer un accouchement ça ne s'improvise pas et ça me…

\- Tu préfères que je la laisse faire seule ?

\- Non mais je dis simplement que si Kensi pouvait se retenir ce serait…

\- Les mecs, je suis là ! Les coupa-t-elle durement. Et pour ta gouverne Marty,…je ne peux …pas me retenir.

Elle faisait tout pour garder son sang froid, rester calme et ne pas montrer aux gars l'inconfort dans laquelle elle se trouvait mais sa respiration laborieuse la trahissait.

\- Oh mon dieu… Callen…

Devant ses traits crispés par la douleur, le chef d'équipe comprit et déboutonna avec rapidité le pantalon de la brune pour finir par lui enlever en même temps que son shorty.

Bien que gêné par la situation, son instinct d'agent prit rapidement le dessus. Il aida Kensi à replier ses jambes avant d'enlever sa chemise pour réceptionner le bébé.

\- Ok… Kensi, si tu ressens le besoin de pousser, tu pousses. N'essaies surtout pas de te retenir. Je serais là pour le récupérer.

\- T'es sûre de toi ?

\- Non. Mais vu les circonstances, on n'a pas le choix.

La future mère acquiesça d'un signe de tête tout en fermant les yeux avant de les rouvrir le visage décidé -bien que terriblement effrayé.

\- Tu me fais confiance, Kensi ?

\- Oui.

\- Moi aussi si ça peut t'intéresser, retentit la voix du lieutenant de police.

\- Ok, ne s'en préoccupa-t-il pas. Si tu ressens le moindre problème ou la moindre faiblesse, tu n'hésites pas à me le dire.

\- Hum…

\- Tu vas réussir Kensi.

Un sourire crispé apparut au coin des lèvres de la future mère.

\- Fais le chien, Kensi ! Fais le chien ! Tu sais comme on a appris lors des leçons d'accouchement, lui conseilla alors la voix de son amant.

Impuissant. Voilà comment se sentait le jeune homme. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Rien excepté lui parler. Et à ça, il était particulièrement bon.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Kensi referma avec force ses mains sur celle de Sam avant de bloquer sa respiration et de pousser.

\- C'est bien Kensi. Tu vois, tu t'en sors comme une chef, la rassura Callen.

La contraction diminuant, elle ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre une grande goulée d'air.

\- T'es parfaite ma princesse. Faut continuer comme ça. Et la douleur, ça va ? Tu arrives à la gérer ? Toi qui voulais la péridurale, c'est raté, essaya-t-il de détendre l'atmosphère. T'es dans une position confortable là ? T'es pas trop assise ? Tu devrais peut-être t'allon…

\- Deeks. Tais-toi !

Sa patience était mise à rude épreuve et même si elle savait qu'il ressentait le besoin de parler pour lui signifier sa présence, elle n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait qu'il l'ait laissé. D'autant qu'elle ne savait toujours pas ce qui l'avait retenu.

\- Quoi ?

\- T'as parfaitement entendu et compris ! Ferme-là !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ?

\- Oh oh oh, Kensi Marie Blye en mode hargneuse. Tu m'en veux à ce point ?

\- A ton aviiis, serra-t-elle les dents tandis qu'une contraction se préparait.

De nouveau, elle poussa aussi fort qu'elle le put. Elle avait chaud, très chaud même. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son visage. Et la présence éloignée de Deeks lui pesait énormément. Plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Et beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle lui montrait. Épuisée –autant physiquement que mentalement-, elle cessa de pousser.

\- Deeks, je t'en supplie. Fais quelque chose, secoua-t-elle la tête en la reposant sur le torse de Sam.

Le jeune homme s'agita légèrement. Mal à l'aise.

\- Je ne peux rien faire, princesse. Rien, excepté te parler… Chose que tu refuses.

\- Il arrive Deeks, pleura-t-elle.

Les mains de Sam se refermèrent sur les siennes avec une puissance réconfortante.

\- Il arrive…, répéta-t-elle dans un nouveau sanglot.

\- Alors fais ce qu'il faut pour que notre petit bonhomme voit enfin le jour, princesse.

\- Et si je n'y arrive pas ?

Le stress, la fatigue, le doute, la peur. Tous ces facteurs jouaient considérablement sur son état. Son corps était prêt pour l'arriver de leur fils mais son esprit se bloquait inconsciemment.

\- J'ai confiance en toi, tu m'entends. J'ai une totale confiance en toi.

La sincérité de son ton émue la jeune femme. Elle le savait pertinemment. Mais l'entendre le dire dans un pareil moment lui redonnait du courage.

\- La contraction arrive, souffla-t-elle en signe d'avertissement à Callen.

Ce dernier se tenait toujours en position. Avec Sam, ils échangèrent un rapide regard mais ne dirent pas un seul mot. Ce moment appartenait à Kensi et Deeks. Et seulement à eux. Ils étaient là pour les soutenir en cet instant magique malgré la situation laborieuse. C'était tout.

La respiration de la brune s'intensifia avant de se bloquer. Rouge, Kensi se pinça les lèvres avec détermination. La douleur était supportable mais l'épuisement était un ennemi redoutable. A bout de souffle, son corps se relâcha.

\- Héé, c'est bien Kensi, lui serra le genou Callen. Je vois la tête. Un petit blond, sourit-il amicalement.

\- Un mini Deeks, plaisanta-t-elle entre deux respirations.

\- J'ai toujours su qu'il serait blond ! S'enthousiasma le concerné. Sam tu me dois 100 dollars !

\- C'est pas vrai. Même dans un moment pareil tu n'oublis pas ces choses là, râla l'Agent Hanna.

\- Vous avez même parié la couleur de cheveux ? S'étonna Kensi.

\- A vrai dire, on a parié sur beaucoup de choses, avoua Deeks.

\- Comme ?

\- Comme beaucoup de choses dont nous parlerons plus tard. Ou jamais.

La jeune femme eut juste le temps de sourire avant que les traits de son visage ne se durcissent.

\- Un dernier effort et il devrait arriver, la réconforta Callen.

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête tout en prenant une grande bouffé d'air frais. Comme les fois précédentes, elle bloqua son bas-ventre et poussa.

La sensation de son bébé glissant à l'intérieur d'elle-même, la surpris et l'émue. Bientôt, elle pourrait le tenir dans ses bras. Presque neuf longs mois qu'elle attendait ça…

\- La tête est passée Kensi.

Elle décrispa aussitôt ses muscles et souffla de soulagement. Une douce chaleur l'envahit alors que tout son corps bouillonnait de satisfaction et de bonheur.

Callen attrapa avec hésitation le bébé et tira afin de faire sortir le reste du corps avant de l'envelopper rapidement dans sa chemise. Il n'était absolument pas sûr de ce qu'il faisait mais sa seule conviction était que le nourrisson avait besoin de chaleur.

\- T'as assuré Kensi. Il est magnifique, lui posa-t-il sur son torse.

Les larmes de Kensi s'intensifièrent alors que les cris de son bébé lui parvenaient. Elle lâcha les mains de Sam et enroula ses bras autour de son fils, le contemplant avec joie.

Deeks de son côté se faisait silencieux. Il murmura un faible « félicitations » mais l'émotion trop présente dans son corps lui empêcha d'émettre un son audible pour tous.

\- Il te ressemble, lui assura Kensi dans un sourire.

Le sourire du blond se fit radieux. Radieux mais fatigué. Son corps lui semblait aussi épuisé que celui de sa femme. Un poids énorme venait de se retirer de ses épaules.

\- T'as été géniale, réussit-il à articuler en posant sa tête de tout son poids sur le sol. Géniale.

Kensi, elle, s'affaissa contre Sam. Oui, elle pouvait le dire, malgré les pénibles dernières heures, elle était heureuse. Heureuse et soulagée.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que personnes ne parlent. Savourant le moment présent.

Contre toute attente, un bruit se fit entendre et l'ascenseur commença sa descente.

\- Je vous rejoins en bas, les informa Deeks avant que la cabine ne lui soit hors de vue.

* * *

**Allez, je vous l'accorde. Clichéééé total ! Mais je me suis bien éclatée à écrire ce chapitre où Kensi en veut à Deeks. Heureusement pour lui, il lui reste l'épilogue pour se faire pardonner :P**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire si cette fic vous a plu. Et si non, les "pourquoi". **

**A la prochaine ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir les gens, **

**Voici l'épilogue de cette fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)**

**Guest : Merci pour ta review. En effet, il ne faut pas trop en demander ! Mdr ! Tu auras donc le prénom dans cet épilogue ;)**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours que Kensi avait été retrouvée et Deeks n'en revenait toujours pas. Leur petit Dylan était enfin né. Certes l'accouchement avait été particulièrement… éprouvant pour ne pas dire étrange mais la maman et le bébé se portaient à merveille. Et c'était le plus important.

\- Comment vont mes amours ?

Pénétrant dans la chambre d'hôpital, il trouva sa femme en train de finir sa valise alors que son fils dormait à poings fermés.

\- Ils vont très bien, se retourna Kensi en lui souriant amoureusement.

Venant l'enlacer, il garda ses bras autour de sa taille alors qu'ils pivotaient ensemble pour faire face au berceau dans lequel leur fils dormait.

\- Il est magnifique Kens', lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Comme son père.

\- C'est vrai.

Rigolant Kensi lui envoya un léger coup de coude dans le thorax.

\- Héé !

\- T'aurais pu dire comme sa mère aussi, le réprimanda-t-elle.

\- Oooh, j't'en prie, faut vraiment que je le dise pour que tu le saches ?

Kensi sourit. Il était vrai que chaque jour, Deeks avait toujours une petite attention pour lui rappeler à quel point elle était belle et qu'il tenait à elle. Il lui faisait savoir qu'elle était exceptionnelle… Et elle appréciait ça.

\- Non, répondit-elle alors.

Il lui donna un baiser dans le cou tout en resserrant sa prise.

\- Une nouvelle vie va commencer désormais. Notre petit champion rejoint enfin la maison.

\- Oui. Adieu les nuits parfaites.

\- Adieu le calme.

\- Adieu les moments de détente en rentrant du boulot.

\- Adieu les parties de jambes en l'air.

\- Deeks ! Se retourna vivement Kensi.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu vas accepter alors qu'il dort dans notre chambre ?

\- Bien sur que non, s'offusqua-t-elle. Mais il reste toujours le divan…

Le sourire de Deeks s'élargit.

\- T'es prête à faire un deuxième ? Plaisanta-t-il.

\- Si tu ne me laisses pas tomber pour l'accouchement, pourquoi pas.

\- Outch, t'es dure là ! Tu comptes me le pardonner un jour ?

\- Hum, le taquina-t-elle.

\- Hum oui ou hum non ?

\- Hum, hum…

\- Kensi !

\- Hum, oui ! Ria-t-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Ils restèrent un instant enlacés avant de porter de nouveau leur regard sur leur fils.

\- Deeks, je peux te poser une question ?

Surpris par le ton hésitant et surtout sérieux de sa partenaire, ce dernier la retourna face à lui.

\- Evidemment que tu peux.

\- T'étais où pendant que Callen et Sam m'emmenaient à l'ascenseur ?

\- Oh…

\- Attention, je ne t'en veux pas ! Se précipita-t-elle d'ajouter. Mais je voudrais juste comprendre.

\- Et bien disons simplement que si je n'étais pas parti, Birns aurait gardé sa liberté… Et jamais je ne l'aurais accepté sachant ce qu'il t'avait fait. J'ai essayé de faire vite mais quand je suis revenu, l'ascenseur était déjà en route. Ou plutôt bloqué.

\- Ok.

\- Ok ?

\- Oui, ok. Tu veux que je rajoute quoi en plus ?

\- J'sais pas moi. Un je t'aime par exemple. Un merci.

\- Merci ? Arqua-t-elle des sourcils. T'as loupé l'accouchement et tu voudrais que je te remercie ?

Voyant le sujet s'envenimer, Deeks préféra couper court.

\- Oublie ce que j'ai dit. On rentre ?

\- Non ! Tu évites le problème là !

\- Tu veux que je dise quoi ? Je m'en veux de l'avoir loupé. Même terriblement ! Ca a été une véritable souffrance de ne pas être à tes côtés. Mais malheureusement pour nous deux, ça s'est produit. Le seul point positif que j'y ai trouvé, c'est que cet enfoiré a été mis sous les verrous et que je n'ai plus à craindre que ma famille ne se fasse enlever.

Kensi sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Même si elle ne lui en voulait plus, elle n'avait pas pensé un seul instant que pour lui aussi ça avait dû être dur.

\- Il voulait simplement venger sa famille, souffla-t-elle alors.

\- Hein ?

\- Birns, précisa-t-elle. Sa femme et son enfant sont morts par la faute du dealer qu'il voulait libérer.

\- Ce n'était pas une raison pour te kidnapper.

\- Tu aurais fait quoi à sa place ?

Deeks planta ses yeux dans les siens, n'ayant aucune réponse à lui donner.

\- Je ne l'excuse pas mais la souffrance fait parfois agir de manière inconsciente, déclara Kensi.

\- Comme ne pas te suivre dans l'ascenseur ? Comprit-il l'allusion.

La jeune femme approuva.

\- Tu ne voulais pas qu'il s'en sorte, tu l'as arrêté. Et je t'en remercie.

\- Tu penses réellement ce que tu dis ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu ne m'en veux plus alors ?

\- Non.

\- Plus du tout ?

\- Deeks, sourit-elle.

\- Pardon. On rentre ?

Kensi vint se blottir contre le torse de son partenaire avant d'hocher la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Les derniers jours avaient été particulièrement éprouvants et se les remémorer n'y changerait rien. Oublier le passé, penser au futur, voilà ce qu'ils devaient faire.

Et leur futur désormais c'était Dylan.

Souriant, Kensi se détacha de son mari, alla chercher sa valise tandis que Deeks s'empara du couffin dans lequel il venait d'y installer le petit garçon. Elle les contempla un instant. Les deux hommes de sa vie… Si à l'arrivée de Deeks on lui avait dit qu'elle aurait un magnifique fils avec, elle aurait ri. Aujourd'hui, elle était la femme la plus heureuse du monde. Le destin était parfois étrange… Mais l'agent Blye, n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que vous aurez apprécié :) **

**Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire à la prochaine fiction et merci de m'avoir lu ;)**


End file.
